


Dead Sea

by feetheimpossiblegrl



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Multi, mermArin AU, merman Arin AU, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feetheimpossiblegrl/pseuds/feetheimpossiblegrl
Summary: Dan, a undergraduate Marine Biology student, stumbles upon an incredible discovery while participating in research. His team of students, Suzy, Barry, and Ross, led by a sassy Marine Physics Professor, Brian, must navigate their discovery while attempting to figure out what their Dean will gain from the discovery.*Formerly Wish Upon an Ocean Blue.*Loosely inspired by @writergrumps Merman Arin AU available on Tumblr and here on a03.





	1. I Stood Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody,  
> I'm sorry my fic disappeared for awhile there. You ever start something for the fun of it but over time it becomes something you're passionate about and you want to watch succeed? Well that's what happened to this fic, I've been going back to edit and make sure my timeline is more consistent as well as the lore surrounding menfolk is more tight than it had been. Please forgive me and I hope you like the fic with small changes as much as at first. It is my baby and a story I treasure greatly.
> 
> -Thanks, Fee

Dan was cold and exhausted; he felt heavy, and weightless at the same time as the fatigue settled deep into his muscles. Every movement of his arms arched as he struggled to breech the surface. His lungs burned as he felt the freezing water suck the energy out of him, but still he pumped his arms and kicked his legs. Sunlight refracted beautifully through the water, but it wasn’t warm. He was still so far below the surface, fighting didn’t help as his body was continually dragged down. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, his limbs numb from the cold of the water and the desperate need for blood circulation. The energy was seeping out of his body as he floated further from the surface, but he continued to swing his arms and kick his legs.

An exasperated yell escaped his lips but the ocean cut him short. Sea water eagerly filled Dan’s mouth, rushing down his throat, into his stomach and lungs. The taste of salt water was thick as he resisted the urge to cough, opening his mouth again would only allow another onslaught. He considered giving up. The lack of oxygen made the option seem just this side of the right choice to make. He was so tired of fighting, he was scared and wet and his entire body burned with the strain of fighting though he hadn’t taken a breath in what seemed like years. Just as the haze in his vision was closing, the lack of blood to his brain causing him to black out, he saw what looked like an angel. Sunshine blonde hair floating around their head, strong arms pushing him towards the surface. The sunlight caught beautiful hues of blue that hadn’t been in the ocean before, belonging to a powerful tail that propelled Dan and his mystery savior through the water, to the surface. The last thing he remembers as he blacks out is the bright beaming smile of his angel.

Dan woke harshly, sitting straight up in bed. His breath burning in his throat, the taste of seawater so thick in his mouth that he almost felt dehydrated. Hair damp and body covered in the thin film of a cold sweat, almost like he had just been dragged from the ocean. As minutes passed and Dan’s breathing hadn’t slowed he practiced the grounding techniques he used in the years following his near drowning.

In the sublime dusk of the early morning, soft rays of sunshine streamed through his window, Dan looked slowly around his room. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself in a mock hug. Dan thought for a moment about how much he missed Debbie, his mother always knew how to help with his nightmares.

“I see, my stack of to be read books, my favorite Rush shirt on the ground, phone on the charger to my right, my computer on the desk in front of me, the picture of Debbie and Avi from last Thanksgiving,” Dan states, just above a whisper. “I can touch my blankets, my pillow, my hair, and if I’m lucky an awesome pair of boobs, what am I saying? All boobs are awesome. I can hear the birds singing, the grandfather clock in the hall, my neighbors fucking dog, _already_ , like it isn’t balls early in the fucking morning. I can smell the soap from my shower last night, and the coffee that started automatically brewing this morning.” Dan took a deep breath in, feeling the air return to his lungs. He still felt the clammy sensation of dried sweat on his skin, but he no longer felt the ache in his muscles that signified he had woken from a bad dream.

“Speaking of the coffee, I can already taste it.” Dan whispered, knowing that his alarm would be going off any minute. He was calmer now, thankful the technique his therapist taught him still worked all these years later.  

A deep sigh and one decently made bed later, Dan was standing in the hot jet of water. The dream quickly faded from his mind as he grasped at the smoky tendrils. All children had a near death experience, Dan thought. As he guided the soap frothed towel across his chest and down his arms. His was weird, he still felt the arms pushing him to the surface, he still saw the plump pink lips. Dan spent years drawing and coloring the blue tail that he associated with his savior. He understood what the doctors and his parents said. He had been too excited. He eagerly swam too far out. Dan was always scrawny, it was worse when he was a child he didn’t have the muscle mass to fight the riptide as he got swept out. Dan was swept up and away by the riptide he had gotten to close to. Now, as an adult and a marine biology student, he knows the worst thing somebody can do in a riptide is panic. At ten years old Dan had started flailing, trying to swim against the strong current instead of swimming to either side and out of the riptide. He got tired, he couldn’t fight the heaviness anymore. Eventually Dan had started drowning. It wouldn’t take long for the mixture of ocean water and carbon dioxide in Dan’s lungs for him to start seeing things, his father and Dr. Jones had said. He imagined the water anger he was miraculously able to break away from the current and swim to the surface. Later, Dana would tell him he had been saved by a mermaid, and he was lucky because usually they kill men, they only like women and Dan should say thank you to the ocean next time they went.

As he worked the towel down his legs and rinsed off the lingering bubbles Dan thought about the aftermath of his near drowning. His need to know about the ocean and the aquatic life he was sure he had seen. Instead of developing a fear of the water, as some might do after nearly drowning, Dan had become fascinated, obsessed honestly. His 12thbirthday consisted of a trip to the aquarium, and a trip to the Smithsonian. Avi and Debbie had saved all year to afford to take him and one other friend to see the new ocean exhibit. Dan loved every minute of it, but it didn’t answer his question, didn’t cater to what he was sure he knew, Dan was looking for proof of mermaids and he wasn’t going to stop until he got it.

In his mission prove to the world, but mostly his parents because he saw the slightly worried, exasperated look whenever he mentioned that day in June when he almost drowned, Dan became an amazing student. He excelled in the sciences throughout elementary school. Soared through his earth sciences classes in high school and got a scholarship to the University of California – Los Angeles. There he began majoring in marine biology. His passion only growing year after year as he got involved with more sciences and formulated research theory after research theory. He wanted to know if it was possible for anybody to live in the ocean, where they would live, what they would look like. Dan thirsted for knowledge on how they would interact with the sea life humans do have knowledge of. Humans have only covered so much of the ocean floor, and Dan had questions for the other 99% that hadn’t been discovered.

Now, in his final year of his undergraduate degree, Dan had the most coveted research opportunity in the entire school ahead of him. It wasn’t only due to his hard work, assuming that would be a lie. Dan knew, and thought about it with a smile, that his ability to be on the receiving end of this grant, was because of his bond with the physics professor.

Dr. Brian Wecht was a strict looking man approaching his tenure at the University. With a PhD in physics and his interest in the ocean he had become one of Dan’s favorite professors. They had bonded quickly over late nights in the labs and theories on what types of life would succeed in the deepest parts of the ocean. When applying for the Universities largest yearly grant to investigate the depths of the ocean Dan had needed a professor to vouch for him. Brian offered to vouch as well as assist Dan in his application process. Without Brian’s help, Dan was sure he would have lost the grant to a graduate student researching something stupid, like the mating habits of dolphins. No, Dan wanted to research something real, and Dan’s research started today.

By the time Dan was in the kitchen enjoying his coffee and a bagel his phone had been blown up. He had several texts from Brian and the other student on the research project, Suzy.

**Scuze**

**How are you?**

**Pumped?**

**You’re pumped, I know you’re pumped.**

**hurry, I’m pumped too.**

**Lol, I’m as excited as a 13 year old  
discovering pornhub for the first time**

**Ninja Bri**

**Hey super butt baby**

**Wait was that professional?**

**Fuck it**

**I hope you’re ready**

**We are gonna start this project today**

**So call me daddy and get your ass down here ASAP**

**That’s not at all professional, Wecht. Be there in a minute.**

Dan giggled quietly, finishing his bagel, as he typed out a reply to Brian, sometimes it was impossible to believe the man has a wife, a child and a literal fucking PhD.

* * *

 

Though the early morning LA traffic was peaceful Dan knew that within forty-five minutes the freeways will be backed up and a fifteen-minute commute will suddenly take an hour. He was thankful that Brian had insisted they be on site before the sun was even up, preferring to get a head start on anything that might go wrong. The man was childish but brilliant, Dan thought as he pulled his car into the beach front area reserved by the University for the research students.

“Danny!” Suzy shouted, almost tackling Dan in an excited hug. Dan might be considered brilliant by some of their peers and professors, if that was the case Suzy was a genius. She graduated high school a year early and entered the University at the age of 17 having already completed a year and a half worth of credit hours. She was two years younger than Dan but also a senior looking into grad schools. Her long black hair only changed by the violet streak across the right side of her bangs. Suzy’s skin was flawless porcelain marked only by the razor-sharp eyeliner she wore. Even at nearly 6:30 in the morning Suzy managed to look as put together as the Queen of England.

“Are you ready? Are you excited? I got you a tea” Suzy handed Dan a warm paper cup that radiated warmth and the calming scent of Earl Grey.

“I think I’m ready. I know I’m excited, I got up before my alarms. Thank you, what did I do to deserve you Scuze?”

“You still don’t, but if you’re lucky you can earn if after today.” Suzy laughed. Leading the way to the pier, where Brian stood. She had dressed casually in jeans and a sweater, good choices since the morning chill was still lingering, made worse by the cold ocean stretching out in front of them. Brian stood where the beach meets the pier, hands clasped in front of him. He looked as stern as ever. Blue eyes constantly assessing and interpreting the world around him. Slacks and a navy button up completed the look of the professor. The façade was broken the moment Brian saw Dan though.

“Hey dickhead.” Brian’s cool demeanor was broken with a large smile, shifting his features from harsh to soft, fun even. “Are you ready to be in the water?”

Dan nodded excitedly, hair bouncing wildly, beyond ready to utilize the Universities multimillion dollar submarine. Behind the layers of science and research questions that had brought him here, Dan was basically just a kid with a want to go deep into the ocean and see some cool fucking shit.  

“You bet your ass! I am beyond ready, I am so wet for this.” Dan walked slightly behind Brian and Suzy as they moved down the pier, toward the submarine waiting for them. Ironically the University had painted the entire submarine banana yellow, when Dan had laughed and pointed out the relevance to the Beatles song released in the 60s Dean Terry had given him a blank stare. He realized the color of the submarine wasn’t inspired by John Lennon before he quietly sat through the rest of the long, boring meeting with Dean Terry. He had to sign paper after paper, just to be able to see the submarine, not to mention the thirty additional times he’d been told to “sign here, initial here, and don’t forget the date,” to be able to drive it. Over the last year the entire team had been through test drives with smaller submarines, less advanced ones. They ran mock simulations and put themselves through every possible event. Dan felt prepared for the worst.

The submarine was fantastic and huge. Large enough to fit two people though today only Dan would be going down. A plethora of buttons, levers, gauges and displays ran over the drivers hub of the sub. Measuring everything from temperature, to depth, pressure levels. Tools to grab samples and take pictures were available. Today Suzy, Brian and Danny had gathered to take the sub as deep as they possibly could. The goal was a depth of about 3,500 feet, the ocean floor near California, if they got the submarine to that level with no issues their next mission would put them in Guam, to explore Mariana’s Trench.

“Are you ready, man?” Brian inquired. Looking at Dan as Suzy went over the submarine, doing the first of three checks the team would do before Dan went under.

“I- I think so. I had the nightmare again last night Bri. But, I want to do this. I need to do this.” Dan had told Suzy and Brian about his childhood, the time he nearly drowned and how that affected his life. “I’m gonna- gonna go change real quick.”

Dan ran to the bathroom, taking a moment to change into a wetsuit. Quickly changing into his body hugging wetsuit is something Dan had gotten extremely good at during their simulations and test runs. While he got changed Dan prepared himself for what it would be like, what might go wrong, and what would be the best way to handle any adverse events. When he exited Suzy had finished her check of the submarine and Brian was having his go at it. Dan watched as the man moved methodically, going over every gauge, lever and reading in the submarine before checking the steering and controls. Finding those satisfactory he moved to the oxygen tanks and “just in case equipment” stored in the submarine. Checking the pressure gauges to ensure they were working once more Brian gave a contended hum before nodding to Dan.

“I think it’s ready for you.”

Dan jumped into the submarine, feeling the water craft bob under his added weight as it adjusted. Dan checked his gauges and dials, everything fell within the required areas. The oxygen tank was full and the equipment where he could grab it quickly if things went awry. With a last, precautionary verbal check with Suzy and Brian they were finally ready.

Dan was going to dive into the deep.

The descent started normally, the readings remained well within their limits. Pressure gauges weren’t indicating any issues. Dan continued slowly. 250 feet, 500 feet. The pressure in the cabin remained stable. Oxygen levels were good. Dan started looking around. His goal was to simply descend and ascend safely, proving that the craft, and Dan, were ready for the trip to Guam.

“Earth to ‘Sexbang’ I’m thinking a certain scientist forgot to check in with his anxious team.” Suzy’s voice broke through Dan’s thoughts as he took in the sights around him.

“Right Scuze. I’m sorry. Readings look solid on my side. Is the camera feed okay?”

“Camera feed is fantastic. Our readings look good. How are you feeling?” This time the voice was Brian’s, playfulness gone from his tone. Dan imagined him starting at the feed, icy blue eyes roaming the screen as they took in what Dan was seeing and looked for what Dan might miss. Even as he would be inwardly marveling at the ocean depths, Brian would monitor oxygen, carbon dioxide and pressure levels. He would never let anything happen to Danny.

“I’m good. Oxygen is still filtering in well, not yet stuffy. We should add a music player to this damn submarine. I could really go for some Rush right now. Sing to me Brian?”

“In your dreams.”

Dan giggled, once always thankful for the frienship he had instantaneously developed with Brian and for Suzy the backbone that allowed them to stay rooted so they were able to get work done.  

“I’m continuing descent. Looks like we are at 1,500 feet now. I think when we get to Guam we should start with margaritas on the beach.”

“I’m only investing in those if Holly gets to come. I’m sure there’s a bird or two there she will be excited to meet.” Suzy added. Always ready to spend more time with Holly. Nothing was written in stone yet, but Dan was sure they were more than friends and roommates like they said.

“I’ll appeal to the dean to allow Holly to come if you let us have one really nice evening on the beach, no paperwork.” Dan said as his descent reached 2,000 feet. Already imagining the fun they would have in Guam.

“Deal.” Suzy’s voice was distracted. Dan heard shuffling as Suzy and Brian moved around the temporary base camp, 2,100 feet above him on the land.

Time seemed to slow down as things went from great to terrible.

The oxygen levels in the submarine dropped suddenly, a headache burst behind his eyes as he gasped for air. The cabin erupted into a shrill whine as a red light bathed the dash in front of him. Something was wrong.

“D-Dan! Dan, what’s happening?” Brian’s voice was brisk but concerned. The concern was enough to raise the hairs on the back of Dan’s neck.

“I- Brian. I don’t know. Most of my readings are fine, just low on oxygen, I’m going to get the tank now. Nothing else is coming across as alarming. How do things look on your end, Scuze?”

“Everything is okay here Dan. But, we want you to come back up. Slowly. Don’t go any further down. Come back up now,” Suzy’s voice was stern, the mothering tone she often used when Dan and Brian got out of hand letting Dan know this was not to be debated.

“Get your tank Danny, I think you might need it if your oxygen readings are down.” Brian’s voice was tight as Dan’s heart clenched, something was very wrong. The interior of the submarine bathed in the red light sent chills through Dan as he set the control to auto-ascent and moved to get the tank.

“Yeah, I- uh, okay. Yeah.” Dan’s descent had just taken him nearly 2,300 feet below sea level.

Dan was away from the controls, back turned as he hooked up the 40-pound oxygen tank to the mask he would wear. He was sure only a few minutes maximum had passed, maybe even only one minute before there was a popping sound he knew wasn’t good. His stomach dropped.

“Shit.” Was all Dan heard before water was rushing into the submarine. He didn’t have a spare moment to finish setting up the oxygen. He didn’t have a moment to think, ‘maybe I can still put the respirator on’.

The water didn’t slow, didn’t hesitate as it rushed into the submarine, filling every space. The water didn’t hesitate as it pushed Dan, hard, to the side knocking his head against the metal siding of the submarine. The water didn’t hesitate as it began to fill Dan’s lungs and his vision faded to blackness.

Just as before, when Dan was only 10, the water didn’t hesitate to take life as it gave life.

* * *

 

Dan’s lungs burnt with a fire unlike any he had experienced in a long time, and Brian had tried to get him to go running once upon a time. The deep burn grating, like when he almost drowned as a child. Suddenly and unceremoniously Dan coughed up more seawater, turned milky as his lungs forced the liquid out. _Oh, yeah, that happened_.

“Dan! Oh thank god.” Suzy gushed, hands quickly moving over Dan, but never touching him. As if her worry and concern would heal any ailments he may have had.  

“Scuze?” Dan coughed. “What the fuck happened man?” He was pretty sure he knew, the burn in his lungs, the wetsuit not keeping out the chill of being wet from the ocean, and the blinding pain on the right side of his head clued him in.

Dan looked up to see Suzy fidgeting and Brian’s face stoic. A lay person wouldn’t notice how Suzy only twirled the sterling silver ring on her finger, the tentacles catching sunlight while she bit her lip, when she was nervous or upset. Brian always looked serious, but a close student, a colleague, a friend, could see how his lips were tight the area around his eyes lined as he glared to something Dan hadn’t quite observed yet.

“The sub... something happened. The pressure gauges weren’t reading correctly. Something went wrong.” Brian stated, an unusual edge to his voice as he spoke. “The ships integrity failed about the time you hit 2,500 feet. I think you hit your head. I’m not sure, we should get you to a doctor.”

“I- hit my head? How did I get out?” Nothing made sense, Dan should be dead not here asking questions about how he avoided death by drowning. _Again._

Suzy’s breath caught for a moment, Dan wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been closely watching her twirl that ring. Brian’s eyes narrowed. They both looked behind them, Dan followed their gaze.

Stuck in a net was a sight Dan never thought he would see. A man with beautiful brown hair flowing over his shoulders, a pink streak flowing through his hair. A fearful look of dismay on his face as he struggled against his binds. What caught Dan’s eye, took his breath away was the beautiful tail the man had, starting just below his belly button, where a normal human naval would have been. The tail a glorious array of pinks, caught the sun in the most beautiful way, Dan couldn’t, didn’t want to, take his eyes off it. He watched as Dean Terry circled the creature, looking at it as a predator would look at his prey. The two men he always had with him, lackeys the students called them, stood around radiating disinterest. Even from where Dan sat, ten feet away he could feel the cold glare of the Dean, the hair on the nape of his neck stood on end as a chill ran up his body, if he were the merman he would squirm too.

“They wouldn’t let him get away.” Brian sighed, voice tense with sadness and anger. “He saved your life and they captured him, Dan.”

There are few words to describe how time moved for Dan in that moment. He was all too aware of the look of panic and fear in the merman’s eyes. He felt the tension and unease heavy on the shoulders of Brian and Suzy. He took in the cold look of assessment in Dean Terry’s eyes before he had the clarity of mind to think, _why exactly is Dean Terry here anyway_? Suzy sensed his confusion because, before Dan could ask, she explained.  

“He came up just after you went down. Said he wanted to check on his ‘ _star pupils’_ as they prepared to ‘ _change the world’_.” Something in Suzy’s voice burned, the tone hinted that she didn’t quite believe that reasoning. “When… he, brought you up,” Suzy gestured to the merman. “the Dean had one of his lackeys net him. He didn’t even check on you, he hasn’t even checked on you. He’s just been staring at that poor guy for fifteen minutes now.”

It appeared the Dean could handle the glares of Suzy and Brian, Dan wasn’t sure how because a cross look from one of them had him fixing whatever it was he had done, but the addition of Dan’s glare was one he needed to address.  

“Ahh, Daniel. You’re okay?” Dean Terry slowly approached them, walking in a sideways type of manner that ensured the strange creature stayed in his vision. “What good… _luck_ , we are having. You evade death again, and we find this-” the dean waves his hand dismissively toward the merman, “ _thing_.”

In that moment Dan wondered how he never realized this about the dean. Never saw the way his eyes, a warm shade of brown, looked cold and unforgiving. The way his voice never revealed any emotion. Dan hadn’t noticed until right now how terrifying this man really was. He reminded Dan of a robot, pretending to be human, going through the motions, assimilating feelings.

“That— _thing_ ,” Dan spat, the words burnt his tongue, it felt like dirt in his mouth “saved my life. Why are you kidnapping him? What gives us the right to return his good dead with this?”

A quiet exchange happened in that moment. Suzy and Brian looked on in shock as Dan stood, brushing some of the dirt off his wet suit. At 6’2” Dan was nearly 4 inches taller than the Dean and he used it to his advantage at the moment. The Dean’s eyes were hard, a fire burned inside of them for a moment.

“I’m sorry Daniel.” The Dean uttered coolly. “I thought our goal was the further development of science? To work in discovering the unknown? To reveal the secrets of the sea. Well, we have a huge secret less than five feet away and I plan on making sure he gets to the lab.”

Rage burned in Dan’s heart as he took in the Dean’s words. He was right, of course, but what was the pursuit of knowledge if it took another’s life? His life had been saved, the concussion he surely received in the sub mixed with the depth he was at means there is no way he would have gotten out without the merman’s help. He was a scientist after all, his goal was knowledge, learning. But, how could he learn at the expense of another creatures forced imprisonment?

“And what if we disagree?” The voice that spoke wasn’t Dan’s, it was Brian’s. “What happens if we disagree with what you’re saying?” Brian’s voice was quiet, a tone Dan only heard him use once before. On the wealthy mother of a silver-tongued kid who hadn’t attended a single lecture all semester and was blaming Brian for her kid failing the class. This was Brian’s ‘I don’t fuck around’ voice.

“Then, instead of giving this assignment to your team, who I think deserves it most, I will have to find another team to run the tests and figures I want done. Daniel, I know you have a fascination with mermaids. Don’t think I haven’t seen the excitement in your eyes! Now, in this moment you think I’m crazy, awful even, but deep down, you know I’m right.” The Dean doesn’t raise his voice. He has remained calm for the entire interaction, hands foled neatly behind his back, while he watches the marine team in front of him.

“What happens when you’re done? What will you do with him then?” Suzy’s voice was different, the men had their hackles up, a quiet test of will power occurring between them. All ready to stand tall for their values and beliefs. Suzy’s voice was nurturing still, an ever-present analytical tone could be heard as she weighed the options in front of them.

“When we are done, we will return him.” Dan doesn’t like the deans tone, he doesn’t trust it, something feels off.

“He won’t be hurt?”

“He won’t’ be hurt at all. All tests will be as unobtrusive as possible.” The dean is getting bored, he moves from his businesslike stance to adjust his shirt cuffs. _Who wears a suit to the beach_ , Dan thinks. His head aches, he feels nauseous, he just wants to let the merman go.

“We’ll do it,” Brian and Suzy spoke in harmony.

Dan’s head was reeling, maybe he stood too fast. Maybe too much was happening too soon. Maybe he just really, really needed to vomit. The throbbing in his head worsened.

“Wait. We-we’ll what?” Dan’s head began spinning as he tried to assimilate the information. Taking in the quick look of surprise that flitted across Dean Terry’s face Dan stumbled for a moment. He tried to ignore the concern that radiated from Suzy and Brian as they flanked him, each offering a strong hand to keep him upright.

“Right, yes. Good then. The materials we need to move him will be here within five minutes, hopefully long before the beach starts filling with tourists. Go home for the day, you will still be paid. Come into the lab tomorrow, until then I will take care of this,” The dean turned and began walking back toward the still struggling merman, the sounds of the man’s distress sent shivers down Dan’s spine.

“And Daniel, visit a doctor. I believe you hit your head.”

The conversation had ended, the matter settled. A cold ball of anxiety settled in Dan’s stomach as he watched the dean resume his assessment of the merman. Circling him like a buzzard would a long-needed meal.


	2. Salsa in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the team gets to meet our merman, they learn a little about him, and a lot about merfolk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you still like me after I disappeared for like, two weeks (was it really two weeks?), please leave kudos/comment on my story!   
> If you want to talk about how awesome Arin Hanson is, or how amazing Danny can sing you can find me on Tumblr at @feetheimpossiblegirl!

In his 25 years of life Dan wasn’t sure he had felt dread like he did that day. He stood outside of the lab, stomach full of butterflies, as he attempted to ground himself for the second time in so many days.

“Five things you can see Danny, five things,” Dan took a deep, stuttering breath in. “I can see the door to the lab, duh. I can see the files I grabbed this morning, the tea in my hand, the cheap linoleum reflecting this harsh light. And finally, I can see this isn’t going to work and I need to man the fuck up. “

He was right it didn’t help, Dan stood there, files in one hand and the other holding his badge so he could scan into the lab. He wanted to move, either run into the lab screaming apologies or turn tail and run for home, never to come back.

“Danny?” The voice behind him was soft, soothing, Suzy’s. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah Scuze. I just..” Dan trailed off. Not wanting to give life to the fears he hadn’t yet acknowledged for himself.

“Yeah,” Suzy agreed. “I’m nervous too.”

“We have to go in eventually.” Brian’s voice materialized out of thin air. Actually causing Dan to jump, the man moved like a ninja.

Suzy offered a small nod and hum of agreement.

Brian entered the lab first, making a beeline for his office. Not taking a moment to look around at how things would now look, given the change in direction of their research.

“Well, I guess,” Dan muttered, his tongue felt heavy and his words didn’t want to form. For the first time since he had started his research Dan was envious of Brian, he wanted the ability to hide from their shame, to be in the office handling things on that end and not have to look the creature in the eyes. Instead, Dan steeled himself, taking a slow breath in then breathing it out. “We go in.”

At Suzy’s slight nod Dan scanned his badge, a high-pitched beep alerting them to the fact that the doors were unlocked. Bracing himself for what might be on the other side Dan pushed the doors open, gasping along with Suzy.

When Brian had swept through the doors into the lab the two weren’t able to take in much of what had changed, but now they could get a good look at what would be their central hub for the next few months. The lab was large, a fact Dan was thankful for as he took in the large tank now positioned just to the right of the door, passerby looking into the room wouldn’t be able to see it, but the scientists and other students brought on wouldn’t be able to ignore the hulking monstrosity.  The tank was huge, at least 20,000 gallons of water filled it, Dan estimated it was nearly fifteen feet wide and just as tall. A platform was built around the tank covering the perimeter from every angle, Dan assumed this was for himself and the others to easily observe the merman. Dan and Suzy’s desks had been moved to the left of the tank, only feet from the stairs that ascended to the platform, and the rest of their lab materials had been moved to various areas around the room. Dan was momentarily unhappy that Dean Terry had moved their items so drastically without them. The lab was operating under a fragile system, Dan hoped nothing was put too far out of place for them to fix. Suzy and Dan chanced a glance to their left, where Brian’s individual office was located, the man was furiously typing on his computer. Dan rarely saw Brian look so uncomfortable, like he didn’t want to be in his own skin. The thin line of Brian’s mouth, his rigid back posture and hunched shoulders told more about Brian’s emotions than his words ever would. Regret radiated off every scientist in the lab.

“Get to work please,” Brian’s voice is terse, no nonsense. He barely looks up from his computer, Dan wonders for a moment who Brian is contacting and why he won’t even look up for his computer. “Now.”

Brian’s command sends Dan and Suzy scuttling to their desks a shared look of resignation before them, they have a long day ahead of them.

* * *

 

The rest of their time in the lab was spent analyzing the tank, making sure it was as close as possible to the area the man had been taken from. The dean had done pretty good in the small amount of time he had given himself but he wasn’t a marine biologist a few of the measurements were off. Dan put in a request for a better filtration system, the new system ran quietly and wasn’t as invasive of the merman’s space. It also contained pH and mineral monitors. Dan didn’t take it easy on the dean’s budget, ordering a model that would allow the team to check the levels from their homes, he knew the request wouldn’t be turned down. Terry would ensure it was covered. Suzy spent a good portion of the day manually checking the salinity of the water, looking for more stable readings.

The day was quiet, Brian barely left his office. When he did have to exit his safe haven Brian’s posture and eyes spoke of his discomfort as he ignored the elephant in the room. He would pointedly stand with his back to the tank, call one of the scientists in or just look straight through the merman’s new confines.  

Periodically throughout the day Dan or Suzy would take a moment to try and communicate with the merman. Attempts at conversation were met with ripples in the pitch-black water of the tank. Food bribes were hit or miss. Some of them were quietly taken, quickly disappearing before they could catch a glimpse of Dan’s savior, others were left floating lazily across the tank. They made sure to take notes on which bribes were taken and which were left for possible ideas on what Arin’s eating habits were and what foods he would like in the future.

Nevertheless, the day came to an end. Brian left the facility over an hour early, head down and mood foul as he silently stalked out the door, the beep of his security badge the only sound alerting the team to his departure. Suzy had quickly grown tired of trying to cajole the merman to talk to them and left thirty minutes after Brian. Muttering something about how the poor thing was probably terribly homesick and she couldn’t harass him any longer. She was going to have dinner with Holly.

That left Dan, and Dan promised he wouldn’t leave until he felt as sure as possible that the merman was comfortable. Which is how he ended up still in the lab at about eight in the evening. Still messing with temperature and salinity settings. The whirring of the water filter, the buzz of the florescent lights, the predictable sound of the night guard doing his rounds lulled Dan. The background noises were ones he was intimately familiar with, they carried a beat of their own, one Dan sang too.

“ _Sometimes days pass and this emptiness fills my heart when I want to run away I drive off in my car but whichever way I go I come back to the place you are_.” Dan’s voice carried through the lab, the acoustics better than a lab deserved to have, even with the tank now taking up almost a quarter of the room. The sound quality of the room was a reason Dan had requested they stay even when the dean offered them a bigger, newer one on the other side of campus. His hips moved side to side slightly as he began checking the pH of the samples Suzy had pulled during the day and checking them against the ones he had grabbed.

“ _All my instincts, they return and the grand facade, so soon will burn without a noise, without my pride I reach out from the inside._ ”

“What are you doing?” The voice, soft and curious interrupted Dan’s quiet world, causing him to startle. He jumped, dropping the clipboards in a loud crescendo of noise he didn’t like at all.  

“Holy fuck!” Dan screeched out of fear, no matter how much of an adult he was, no matter how carefully he avoided scary things, he was always as jumpy as a 10-year-old after binge watching the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. 

He turned 180 to see the merman treading, though Dan’s use of the word treading was up for debate since the merman was a fish and fish don’t tread water, the surface of the water arms crossed over the top of the platform, head resting atop them.

“I’m- singing.” Dan said, inching slowly closer to the tank. He wonders for a moment if he should be surprised that the merman is talking, speaking a clear English with no accent. Instead he’s swept up in the fact that he can see the merman, can communicate with him, he can _apologize._

“What’s... singing?” the man questioned, voice still soft. Dan stopped for a moment, considering how to explain what singing is.

“It’s like speaking, like you and I are doing right now. But, special. You kind of let your voice flow. It’s hard to describe. I think I heard somebody describe it as speaking pretty, once, and that seems to fit.”

“Oh.” Dan thought the conversation was over, he feared he wasn’t going to make it close enough to the merman to get a really good look.

“I think your singing is very special. I like it. Who were you singing for?”

“Uh, well. Since it’s only you and me here that’s who I was singing for. I was singing for you and for me.”

For a moment, an intense happiness lights up the merman’s features. He’s beautiful, a light that Dan wants to bask in as he lets the feeling overtake him. But just as quickly as it came it leaves, he’s guarded, a look of sadness on his face. Dan fears that the merman will dive back under the water, not showing his face again. He doesn’t know how to stop it, he doesn’t want the merman to go back into hiding, before he knows it he’s speaking again.

“You saved me,” Dan stated, finally having covered the distance to the platform, he began ascending the stairs. “You saved me and I’m thankful, but I don’t understand why? I’m just one human man, you didn’t—don’t, you don’t know me?”

“You were too deep. The thing you were in, I don’t know the word for it, the thing broke? I’m not sure. But I saw you floating and you weren’t even trying to swim and I wanted to help,” He looked cornered, fearful as Dan ascended the metal grated steps that lead to where Arin was perched, his formerly relaxed position changed as he moved back from the platform, obviously unsure of whether or not he could trust Dan.

“I’m so sorry,” Dan whispered. He stood only feet from the merman now, able to take in the way the water ran from his hair and beaded across his skin in trails before running back into the tank. “You shouldn’t be here right now.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t,” the words are meant to hurt, to sting. But it’s hard to hear anything more than regret when the merman’s voice was so soft Dan wasn’t sure he actually said a word. When he was the only thing floating in the huge empty tank.  A thick silence took over the room, filling Dan’s lungs with a soft anxiety. He desperately wanted to say something, anything.

Dan took a moment to really look at the merman, he was beautiful, sincerely stunning. His features were delicate not quite feminine and not quite masculine, somewhere gloriously in-between. He had a bright pink streak going through his hair, almost identical to the location of Suzy’s, Dan would have to tell her that. Delicate pink scales dotted along his face, in what Dan thought Suzy would describe as a contour, leading up to his gills. Just behind his gills the merman had human like ears, though they tapered out at the ends, a look that reminded Dan of the elves from Lord of the Rings more than what he had constructed a merman to look like.

“I’m sorry, I wish… I wish I could do something,” Dan muttered regret tinging his voice. “I wasn’t worth it. I’m not worth your freedom. I’m not even sure how long you will be here, I don’t know how much time the Dean will make us keep you. I just know, he promised us he will let you go.” Dan’s words ran together as they pushed themselves out, the thousands of apologies that had been sitting on his tongue since he woke with a painful, throbbing head on the beach the day before.

They sat in silence a little longer. Words couldn’t, wouldn’t ever be able to, do to the situation justice, Dan felt guilt coursing through his veins as they sat in silence. The sound of the merman’s tail moving through the water created a soft lapping noise. The buzz of the lights and the noise of the filter lulled Dan, the lack of sleep and the left-over dizziness from the concussion made him bold.

“Do you have a name?”

“Arayinphyra.”

“Arayinphyra?” Dan stuttered out, the foreign name feeling heavy on his tongue. He wasn’t able to roll it around in his mouth like he did Suzy or Brian’s names. The name was exquisite, it felt beautiful to say, but it didn’t sound as musical on Dan’s tongue as it did rolling off the merman’s lips. Dan hadn’t thought somebody could sing their own name but that’s wht Arayinphyra did, he sang his own name.

“You can call me Arin,” The merman stated, a short, whimsical laugh bubbling out of him in spite of the situation, a sound Dan knew he wanted to hear again, it eased his guilt, gave him hope for their seemingly hopeless situation. “That’s what my parents and brother call me.”

“Well, Arin. My name is Leigh, but you can call me Dan. That’s what my friends and family call me.”

“Leigh, but your friends call you Dan,” Arin stated, rolling Dan’s name over his tongue. Leigh had never been Dan’s preferred name, but hearing the way Arin rolled it around his mouth, like names truly have power, made Dan want to hear it again and again.

The merman smiled at Dan, it was tentative and sad, but still a soft smile that Dan felt signaled a tentative and soft friendship was starting.

“Do your best to get me home soon, Dan. I miss my family.” Arin stated, before swimming back down into the depths of his tank. Leaving Dan alone on the platform, nothing but his guilt and racing thought to keep him company.

* * *

 

Dan slept fitfully that night, tossing like a boat on fitful seas. A cold sweat covered his body decorating him in goosebumps. His first drowning playing like a movie behind his eyes. No matter how hard he fought, no matter how viciously he pumped his legs and arms he always got dragged out with the current. He felt the tired ache in his arms and legs building like he really was struggling against the will of the ocean. He relived that moment, until the underwater angel saved him, blonde hair spread above the blue eyes like a halo. Before Dan could catch a breath, he was dropped into the submarine. He could feel the panic rising in his chest, gripping like a vice on his heart as the interior of the submarine glowed an eerie red as the warning lights flashed, the shrill alarm shrieking in time to his quickening heartbeat. He struggled to find the oxygen tank. His fingers would barely brush the tank before the integrity of the sub gave, water rushing in. Dan would feel the impact of his skull against the harsh metal of the sub’s siding before struggling to breath as his arms and legs tried to propel him up and toward the beach. He watched over and over as the coast and the beachgoers grow smaller and smaller as he was thrown from nightmarescape to nightmarescape. 

Finally, after what felt like hours Dan’s alarm went off. His muscles were tight and fatigued, as if he really had been struggling against the weight of the ocean, his lungs burned and he panted, like he truly had been drowning. Dan didn’t want to move, he wanted to sink back into the soft sheets and pillows of his “much too big for one man alone” bed. But he rolled out of bed, showered, had a small breakfast and got in the car to go to school. He did these things on autopilot.

Dan wasn’t into symbolism. He didn’t look deeper into his dreams or analyze some of the smaller interactions of his day. He left that to Suzy, she was good about divining some of the more spiritual meanings of their interactions and daily lives. But he didn’t need Suzy to help him understand his dream. The message was coming through loud and clear. Dan felt guilty. He knew Arin was sitting alone in a glass case, practically on display for Dean Terry, because he felt pity for Dan. He knew that somewhere Arin had a family who was missing him. He knew, in the depths of his heart, that if Arin had let him die then he wouldn’t be stuck in the lab.

The drive to the college went by too quickly, or maybe Dan’s brooding over the situation had made the drive seemingly pass in mere minutes. Either way, before he knew it Dan was walking into his first lecture of the day. Even graduate level research and the semi-favor of the Dean couldn’t keep Dan from having to finish his degree by attending the last of his undergraduate lectures. Thankfully they’re short, sweet and to the point. Dan would be in the lab before long

* * *

 

Class went quick and Dan practically ran to the lab. He wasn’t sure what caused him to rush but he made it across the campus quickly. He strode into the lab casually, noting that the temperature was a few degrees lower than normal. The boxes he had ordered yesterday were pilled around his desk, including the expensive filter he had requested. As well as some marine plants and general items Dan thought might make it seem a little more like home for Arin, he made a mental note to ask Arin if there was anything else he would like.

Brian was in his office, music playing lightly in the background as the man graded papers.

“No lecture today Bri?” Dan asked as he made his way to his desk.

“You know the best part of being the Professor is uploading video lectures or calling class off when I don’t feel up to it,” Brian quipped, head still bowed as he continued reading.

“I needed the time off anyway, these kids are shitting me. They didn’t do the readings, didn’t watch the documentary, probably didn’t even attend the fucking lectures and submitted some piece of shit paper that now I have to grade. I have a fucking PhD and can’t get these kids to watch a 30-minute documentary on sea life,” Dan giggled quietly as Brian laid his head down on his desk, clearly ready to go home.

Suzy was sitting at her desk, typing in a way Dan would only describe as furious.

“What’s up Scuze? How were your classes today?” Dan asked as he set his bag down at his desk and began shifting through all the items he had ordered for Arin. Suzy only offered a noncommittal grunt as she continued typing.

“Arin has a streak in his hair a lot like yours. It’s pretty cool actually, his is pink though. Maybe you’ll see it soon,” Dan spoke, casually filling the silence as he usually did, he’d had full conversations with her in this mood before. Sometimes she recognizes what he’s saying and others she doesn’t. Judging by her hunched posture, how close she was leaning to her computer even with her glasses on and the way she only glanced at him with disinterest when he had greeted her, Dan assumed now wasn’t one of the times she fully processed his words. But, as always, Suzy was full of surprises and her furious typing stopped quickly, leaving a sound silence in its wake, as she turned her chair slowly to look at Dan.

“Arin?” Suzy asked. “Who is Arin?” She casually got out of her chair, grabbing her coffee mug with delicate hands.

“The merman, he told me his name last night before I left,” Dan stated, turning to look at Suzy as he leaned against his desk. “He just told me his name and reminded me that he has a life and would like to get back to his family.”

“He… speaks,” Suzy stated, clearly incredulous. “Not only does he speak. He speaks English?” The look Suzy offers Dan isn’t patronizing, it’s worried. Dan stops for a moment, packages for Arin’s tank suddenly the last thought on his mind.

“Ya know,” Dan mused “I didn’t even consider the weight of those statements but yes. He speaks very well. His English is formed and his grammar is fantastic. I mean, I only spoke to him for a moment but it seemed good. His voice is clear, not what you would imagine it would be, since he’s- half...um, fish?” Dan never felt less eloquent in his life, he grasped for the words he wanted to use, but he hadn’t even considered it strange that the merman could speak, he didn’t think to categorize his voice. “I’m not crazy, Scuze. This isn’t the concussion, he really spoke to me.”

“Okay,” Suzy’s voice wasn’t judgmental, the look of concern was still in her eyes but less intense than it had been just moments ago. “Do you think he would talk to you again? I want to hear it. I’m sure Terry will want us to run some test on his vocal cords, see how extensive his vocabulary is. We need to assess this information before we share it,” Suzy muttered, running her hands nervously through her hair Suzy’s eyes grew slightly distant as she made a mental checklist of the tests and procedures they would need to run based on the merman’s ability to communicate.

“He’s very nice,” Dan added, unsure why he even spoke. Suzy usually processed information best when Dan kept quiet and let her think it through. But he wanted to add that information. “I think he understands what’s happening. At least, he is trying to understand, it’s a lot to take in. I’m, uh, pretty sure he will come talk to both of us.”

Suzy slowly faded back into the real world as Dan spoke. Curiosity burning bright in her hazel eyes. She nodded, a confirmation to a question that hadn’t been asked. Dan lead the way to the tank, up the set of stairs and to the approximate area of the platform where Arin had introduced himself the night before.

“Arin,” Dan’s voice broke through the almost oppressive silence, his voice was soft and hopeful as he prayed the merman would be willing to talk to him more today. “Arin, please come up. I have a friend who would like to meet you.”

A minute passed, then two. After nearly three minutes had passed Dan looked to Suzy, who only offered him a sad smile and a disappointed shrug. A question passed between the two as they both wondered if Arin was not up to talking today, if he didn’t want to meet anybody else. The loud hum of the water filter the only noise as the two began heading back down the platform, ready to begin their work for the day.

“Dan?” the voice was soft. Dan had struggled to describe Arin’s voice a moment ago but words sprang into his head upon hearing the voice again. _Melodious, magical, alluring, beautiful._

The two scientists stopped in their tracks. Suzy was back up the platform before Dan registered the merman had even said his name. Dan turned and quickly followed her back to Arin. Crouching on the platform in front of the merman, Dan introduced the two.

“Arin. This is my friend Suzy.” Dan gestured to the woman crouching next to him on the platform. “I think you would like her, she is a lot like me, but she’s much smarter. She just wants to get you back home where you belong. She’s very nice. “

Arin took a moment to appraise Suzy. He wasn’t sure if he should trust any of the humans around him, but something about the soft look in Suzy’s eyes comforted him.

“I like your hair.” Was all the merman said, voice still soft. He seemed shy, unsure of what was happening. Dan understood, he felt like the world was coming together and tearing apart under his feet. A truly amazing thing was occurring and he was right at the center of it. He was so excited to be here, having a conversation with this stunning, beautiful creature. But with every second that passed Dan knew that it was his fault Arin was alone, torn away from his family.

“Thank you.” Suzy smiled. “I like your hair too. Dan said your name is Arin?”

“Arayinphyra actually,” Arin smiled, glistening pink tail swishing through the water behind him, causing it to lap against the edges of the tank, small amounts of water running over and onto the floor. “It’s royal.”

“Royal?” Dan and Suzy, questioned simultaneously.

“Yes. There are many underwater kingdoms, for each kingdom there is a royal family. Though, there are only seven main kingdoms and families. I am the youngest son of the King of the North Pacific, I think that is what you would call it today.”

“Oh my god,” Suzy sighed, she ran an agitated hand through her hair. If her thoughts went in the same direction as Dan’s she was considering how badly they had fucked up by kidnapping a King’s son.

“Well holy fuck,” Dan groaned, as he added this information to a mental checklist of things he would need to discuss with Brian later. Basing his assumptions off what would happen if they had kidnapped Prince Phillip, Dan thought Brian would like to know that they were international, did underwater relations count as international, kidnappers.

There was silence again, broken up this time by the barely audible sound of Brian’s typing and swearing in his office, still grading the papers that would be the cause of an early heart attack for the man. Dan wasn’t sure how long had passed, him and Suzy sitting on their knees on the platform Arin’s tail occasionally breaking the surface of the water.

“How can you speak?” Suzy broke the silence, giving voice to a question Dan had been thinking of ever since she stated how odd it was. “Given everything we know about water and vocal cords you shouldn’t be able to speak like this. Not to mention that you speak English fantastically. Better than Dan.” Dan made groan of mock upset, Suzy was just poking fun at him.

Arin smiled, a glint in his eye. Almost laughing at the sound of indignation that came out of Dan. He thought for a moment that the man clearly enjoyed having the upper hand in this moment, being a source of curiosity for the two humans sitting in front of him.

“You’re not gonna believe me,” Was Arin’s simple reply, he pushed away from the tank making a slow circle around the perimeter as he continued. “If you think science will explain everything you won’t believe a word I have to say.”

Another moment passed, quiet and with a palpable sense of tension handing in the air, as Dan and Suzy puzzled over the situation. They both considered where the situation was leading.

“You’d be surprised, what scientists can believe,” Suzy said with a thoughtful smile. “Especially when confronted with something as impossible as you, my dear.”

“I think, according to lessons and what we know, your people would call it the Tower of Babel,” Was all Arin said. He swam closer to the platform, crossed his arms over it and laid his head down on them.

“The Tower of Babel is a Biblical legend,” Dan added. “Humans don’t typically believe it was real.”

Suzy picked up on what Dan was getting at, her voice excited as she realized that maybe this was bigger than they had known. “Arin, do your people have the ability to speak because the Tower of Babel?”

            “There is legend and lore to everything, I’m not sure specifically what your people know of the tower. But in our history the stone was thrown into the oceans, we are still unsure of how many pieces of the stone are scattered throughout the seas. What we do know is that there are seven very large chunks. Over the years we have found smaller pieces in less used areas, some found in the ocean depths we rarely explore.  Anyway, we aren’t sure where it came from. They just say one day the stone came barreling into the waters. They say it turned the entire ocean a deep blood red for days, but I think that’s ridiculous, anyway one of my great-great-great somethings was the first to investigate the stone. Hence, royalty. It’s taught that after that we slowly started communicating in different ways. We still have the ability to communicate with sea life, but also this way we can easily communicate with other merfolk. The stone instilled in us some knowledge of how to speak. It’s a central part of our culture now. All of the births are performed at the stone, it’s said to give you luck. Milestones take place at the stone. We have several smaller chunks available, one is actually in our home. Some royalty wear pieces of the stone in necklaces, bracelets, or their crowns. My dad has a piece in his crown and my mom wears a small, polished piece around her neck, I wear my piece of stone in my hair. That’s what I know, I’m sure there might be a way for you to explain with science but I’m no scientist. So those explanations are up to you, if you decide to find them.” Arin finished his tale by showing Dan and Suzy a small hair clip he used to hold back some of his hair. The stone was polished and green, reminding Dan almost of emerald.

“So, wait,” Suzy stated, tone slightly incredulous though she had promised to believe the man. “A magic stone gives you the ability to speak?”

“No.” Arin rolled his eyes “a magic stone gives us the ability to understand English and Spanish to some degree, we aren’t good with slang or double meanings. There are also stones in the English Channel, the Mediterranean Sea, by China and by France. These stones give those merpeople the ability to understand the languages closest to them.”

"Well then it stands to think that vocal cords and shit developed by either evolution or through part of the magic associated with this stone?” Dan questioned, immersed in his thoughts.

“I don’t know, that’s for you to figure out science man,” Arin said, a smile playing on his lips. “But, like I said, science can’t explain everything. Sometimes, things just are.”

“I agree, but I would still like to run some tests if I can have your permission?” Suzy questioned, making sure her eyes were level with the merman’s.

Arin only nodded.

“The sooner you finish your tests the quicker I get to go home, right?”

Dan and Suzy froze, they knew that was the deal they had made. They both knew that was their goal, they didn’t want Arin to be turned into some weird science experiment that would be paraded through science, then political channels and eventually the world. They wanted him to be able to go home. Which is what prompted Dan to answer.

“Yes Arin. I will do everything in my power to get these tests done quickly and get you home as soon as possible.”

With a short jerk of his chin Arin nodded his agreement and pushed away from the tank, a glimpse of his pink tail the last Dan saw as he swam away.


	3. Open Doors and Manual Locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry joins the team, they do a few tests on their favorite experiment and Dan reaches out to somebody who might know what the Tower of Babel means, and how it plays into everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, thank you again for tolerating me. It's gonna be kind of like a dump right now, as I finish uploading the pre-written chapters that just underwent some intense editing.  
> After that it will slow down to about once a week I think, hopefully that isn't annoying.  
> I have a playlist I've been building, songs that usually play in the lab, Danny's house, or some that just apply to the team/fic. Let me know if you want me to drop the link.  
> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoy how I string words together, and find me on Tumblr if you want to talk about merfolk theory because I have a lot.

The two quickly sank into their work for the day. Suzy wanted some x-rays and MRI’s of Arin’s neck, as well as swabs and samples of the cells. She mumbled something about Dean Terry needing to order the x-rays and MRIs and do so privately before sinking back into her computer seat. Her furious typing added to the background noise of the lab as Dan began assembling the new filter for Arin. The overly-expensive filter Dan had ordered was the best available. Dan programmed it for the pH he and Suzy had determined to be the healthiest based on readings from yesterday. It would continuously cycle the water, simulate a current and aide in maintaining the salinity of the tank. Dan, possibly out of spite, had made sure to order the filter on the Deans personal budget, not the grant.

"Arin, can you help me?” Dan asked the merman as he struggled up the steps with the new filter. “I got you a new filter for your tank, it will be a lot nicer than this current monster, and quieter. I also have some other stuff you might like. But I need your permission to get in the tank to put this filter in or for you to help me, is that okay?”

“I’ll do it.” Arin offered. “I’ve been bored anyway. There is nothing to do here.”

“We’ll work on that.” Dan stated, making a mental note to figure out something for the merman later this evening.

Dan coached Arin through the installation of his new filter. The merman was smart and quick to learn. Maneuvering through Dan’s instructions seamlessly. Dan couldn’t help but watch, stunned, as he finally got to really watch Arin move. He guessed the merman’s total height to be around seven feet. His tail was most of that, about four feet long. The scales were various hues of pinks, shining and reflecting the light as Arin moved through the water. The tail radiated a sheer strength Dan was sure he didn’t want to be on the bad side of. It cut through the water with an ease Dan wanted to understand completely, and radiated a simple strength Dan assumed the merman would need to move quickly, quietly and avoid extinction.  

“What’s it like?” Dan asked, before he could stop himself. “The tail, I mean.”

“What are legs like?” Arin asked, in a tone that resembled sarcasm. “You would have a hard time describing walking and legs to me, because that’s all you have ever known. If I tried to describe swimming with a tail to you, it would be impossible.”

Dan nodded, somber for a moment.

“I ordered some stuff you might like. To make the tank feel less harsh. Let me bring it up. You can choose what you want?” Dan offered, hoping that ability to have say in what his environment looked like would cheer up the man.  

Arin nodded, a finger twirling in the pink strands of his hair. Dan smiled before heading back to his desk to grab the many items he had ordered. A variety of aquamarine plant life, different types of rocks and even some fun lights were the preliminary things Dan had gotten. He wasn’t sure what the man would prefer to have in his space, but he wanted to make it as personalized as possible.

“What are these?” The merman asked, holding up a set of lights Dan had brought up. He actually hadn’t ordered these, he had gone to the store and grabbed them. The lights, Dan thought, would complement the natural beauty of the Arin’s hair and tail. They glowed a soft pink and white when turned on.

“They’re lights,” Dan explained. Turning them on to show how they glowed softly. They cast a soft light onto the merman’s face. Dan stared, watching as the light danced across Arin’s features, over the slightly pointed nose and full lips, glinting off the gills on his cheeks. He really is a beautiful creature Dan thought, as Arin’s fingers delicately ran over the lights, a look of awe in his chocolate brown eyes. Dan noted the pink webbing between the man’s fingers, only long enough to hit the first knuckle of each digit. The pink started intense and dark, magenta, before fading to a baby pink shade at the knuckle.

“I love them,” Arin murmured. A small smile on his lips. “Thank you, Dan.”

With a small smile Dan nodded, and they spent the next two hours decorating the tank, so Arin felt a little more at home.

* * *

 

They finally stopped when the duo realized they still needed to get a few items, Dan realized he hadn’t ordered any sand to soften the bottom of the tank, Arin agreed that it would be best to have some. The stones Dan had ordered were good, but Arin requested some larger ones so he could perch and hide in them. The pink lights Dan had grabbed on instinct were strung along the perimeter of the tank but Arin wanted a few more. “The ocean isn’t as dark as you think,” he had said when Dan questioned his request. The last thing Dan needed to get were some saltwater fish, Arin was a predator as well as a pack animal, he needed more company.

“Dean Terry got ahold of me. There are some other students he wants in on the research so sometime today or tomorrow they will be heading over. One, Barry is his name I think, is a radiologist and will be responsible for taking and interpreting any x-rays/MRIs we might need. And, Ross, an artist who the dean wants to make sketches of Arin’s fins and gills. It seems the dean thinks we can… monopolize on this information,” Suzy’s attitude radiated displeasure with Terry’s attitude, but she wasn’t angry yet so Dan assumed she didn’t think it was possible.

“He said both students won’t know what they’re involved with until we debrief them, but they have already signed nondisclosure agreements and understand completely the weight of the situation.”

“Alright Scuze,” Danny agreed, as he looked at his watch and saw he had plenty of time left in the day. “We have no idea when they will be here?”

“None at all. I’m hoping the radiologist gets here today. I really want to be able to get a good look at those vocal cords.”

Arin looked anxious, as the two discussed what would be happening and how things would be rapidly changing within the next few hours or days. Dan noticed the way his tail started flicking more frequently, more sharply, throwing small waves of water against the edges of the tank, some splashing onto the floor on the sides.

“Are you nervous?” Dan asked quietly after Suzy returned to her desk, looking ready to lead an army into battle if she didn’t get her scans done today.

The merman nodded, tail still flicking nervously as he looked at Dan with large eyes.

“Will it hurt?” He questioned, voice timid and mild.

“No. I promise none of it will hurt.” Arin still looked unsure, caught like a dear in the headlights. “Hey. What if, I stayed with you? I’ll coach you through everything they might need? I know it might not help a lot. But, it’s the least I can do.”

A moment passed, then two as the men sat in silence. Dan’s offer hung in the air, the room quieter now with the filter replaced.

“Yes, actually. I think that would help.”

* * *

 

**Recipient: cmmndrStrix-witch@mythos.com**

**From: fishboiDanny@waterworx.com**

**Subject: Tower of Babel**

**Date: 5 May 2017. 1435**

**Strix,**

**I’m Danny, a student in my undergrad doing some graduate level research. I have some questions. Specifically pertaining to your investigation into the Tower of Babel and real-world possibilities/applications for it? Your research has been interesting and your theories are enthralling. Currently I have a few questions.**

  1. **Baring a religious explanation, what do you believe caused the destruction of the tower?**
  2. **What happened to the pieces of the Tower after?**
  3. **Do you believe the tower might have magical abilities/powers?**



**Recipient: fishboiDanny@waterworx.com**

**From: cmmderStrix-witch@mythos.com**

**Subject: Re: Tower of Babel**

**Date 5 May 2017 1440**

**Danny,**

**Thank you, it’s not often I receive positive feedback on my research. If I had a penny for every time I’ve been called a “crazy hack” I could afford one of the many grants I have applied for. I am certain the Tower of Babel is real and would love to answer your questions.**

  1. **I believe the Tower of Babel can have been torn down by a group of people who sought power. The easiest way for them to get the power they wanted was to destroy the “global” language at the time and take charge of the different languages and cultures that emerged from the chaos.**
  2. **I think they disposed of the fragments loosely, currently I have no idea how they got rid of them or what they would have done to the fragments but I am sure they put them somewhere they thought was safe. I am currently doing research into where these fragments of the Tower could have gone.**
  3. **Some say magic is just science we have yet to understand, Danny. I think the Tower of Babel falls solidly into the category of magic, it has abilities I doubt we can replicate with science, now or in the future.**



**Thank you for your interest in my work Danny, if you have any questions or ideas in the future I would love to hear them.**

* * *

 

Suzy didn’t have to wait long for the scans she requested. Barry, the radiology technician, showed up about thirty minutes after Dan promised to stay with Arin through everything. The man who entered the lab, pushing a large machine Dan recognized as a portable x-ray, in front of him. He was shorter than Dan, but still taller than Suzy and had a nice smile. Dan was sure his presence wouldn’t upset the merman. Nevertheless, Dan sensed the nervous caution radiating off the merman as Barry was debriefed by Suzy.

“Hey dude. Everything will be okay.” Dan smiled at Arin. “I’ll go talk to them really quick before we do anything, okay?”

Arin nodded as Dan jogged down the steps to where the other two were standing.

“Hi! I’m Dan,” He spoke warmly, holding out a hand to Barry as he moved his long curls out of his face.

“I’m Barry. A senior radiology sciences major. Dean Terry recruited me?” His handshake was firm and his smile sincere as he introduced himself.

“Has Suzy gone through everything?” Dan asked.

“Well, I was getting there before you interrupted us,” Suzy quipped, a laugh in her voice. “I had just finished telling Barry how we stumbled into Arin. But I haven’t explained fully what Arin is…” she trailed off, voice growing soft.

“I would love to find out exactly what Arin... is?” Barry asked. “I’ve only been given cryptic answers since I was told I needed to be here. Can somebody please tell me what’s happening?”

“I think it might be best if we just show you?” Dan gestured to the tank.

He followed Barry, letting the man find his way to the edge of the platform, where he turned back to Dan.

“What exactly are you trying to show me?” He asked, voice slightly sarcastic as he glanced back at the empty tank.

Arin had gone, he was no longer on the surface of the tank. Dan knew there wasn’t really anywhere the merman could have gone, but he was still worried. His worry only lasted a moment, before Arin breached the top of the tank. With a smile on his face he used his tail to flick water at Barry’s back before diving back under the water. Dan stifled a giggle as Barry turned to see where the water came from.

“What the-?!” Barry spun quickly, though not quickly enough to see Arin.

“I think they were trying to show you me,” Arin exclaimed, breaching the surface of the water once again. Smile widening as Barry’s jaw dropped.

Dan couldn’t help but laugh, the man had only been with them for two days, but Dan had yet to see him actually smile. The sight made Dan smile, a feeling of joy warming him from the inside out. He wanted Arin to be happy and playful more often. He made another mental note to find out some things that would make the merman smile.

“They-wha?” Barry’s tone was incredulous as he took in the delicate pink fins and gills on Arin’s face, the decoration of scales across his temples and down his neck.

“Just wait until you see what he’s packing below the belt,” Dan whispered, nudging Barry in the side with his elbow.

As Barry introduced himself to Arin Dan considered how they would take the needed x-rays.

“Suze,” Dan started “how are we gonna get these scans? He’s primarily aquatic, right? Like, does he have lungs? Can the x-ray scan through water? I’m a marine biologist, not a damned scientist!” Suzy giggled, the lab quip never not funny to the group of scientists. Brian had said it first, when Dan asked him a question about neurological synapses in the human body.

“Dammit Daniel.” Brian had sighed, cup of coffee halfway to his mouth. “I’m a marine physicist, not a fucking scientist.” The saying had caught on, they would use it when something fell out of their scope of comfort but was still technically scientific knowledge. It quickly became an inside joke between the three.

“Well, he talks to you, yeah?”

“Yes Scuze. But we have established that much of his... existence is just stuff we don’t even understand. I refuse to almost literally take a fish out of water.”

“Dan. Let’s just cautiously take this moment by moment. We can get him out of the tank, monitor his oxygen levels and his heart rate. If at any point the heart rate raises a significant amount and the oxygen levels drop we will put him back in his tank. We won’t keep him out long. We can cover his fin in some towels with water, to keep it from drying out. Would that comfort you?”

“I promised him this wouldn’t hurt Suzy. We have to make sure he is comfortable the entire time.”

“Okay Danny, we can do that. I promise you that you will be able to keep your promise to Arin, okay?”

They shared a small smile, before working on their plan to get these x-rays of the merman.

* * *

 

After an intense moment of brainstorming the three undergraduate students and their guide, the ‘fucking marine physicist’, the group had formed a game plan on how to securely and safely get what they needed from the merman.

In the end, the group decided to hook Arin up to the monitors they would need to watch his pulse and oxygen levels as well as have Brian grab some extra towels so they could wrap his tail to avoid him drying out. Dan gladly took this honor, he quietly explained what was happening as he prepared the merman.

“Arin, is it okay if I put some stickie things on you?” Dan asked as he stooped down on the platform. “I want to put some precautions in place for when we take these x-rays.”

A small nod was all Arin gave, Dan could still sense the apprehension flowing off the merman in front of him.

“Do you have any questions for me?” Dan was preparing the electrodes he would need to monitor Arin’s heartrate while they did the x-ray. He was making his best educated guess, on where they would go.

“What, what are the stickies for? What are you going to do to me?”

“Well, these ‘stickies’ I’m going to place on you are called electrodes. They’re gonna monitor the electric conductivity of the muscles in your heart. But they will also watch how fast your heart is beating. You’re gonna be out of the tank for a while and I don’t want anything to happen, so that’s step one. For step two I’m gonna take some more stickie things, but this one just has a cool little light on it. The light will look into the skin of one of your ears and one of your fingers. It will watch how much oxygen you have in your blood. If the level gets to low you’ll know, but we will know first. That way you’re not going too long without breathing properly and getting the oxygen you need.”

Dan smiled comfortingly as he laid prone on the platform, the top half of his body leaning over the edge into the water as he beckoned Arin closer.

“I’m going to touch you as I put these on. Okay?” Arin nodded.

Dan took care in placing the electrodes two to three inches apart. He started where he thought the apex of Arin’s heart would be, on the left between the fifth and sixth intercostal muscles, then he wrapped around to nearly under his arm on the same side.

“After I get you all hooked up we will take you out of the tank, I’m still working on how we will get you out of the tank. Then we will get our x-rays! If you want I will give you a tour of the lab after that.”

It didn’t make much longer for Dan to wrap up, gently sliding a finger over Arin’s fin as he placed the oxygen monitor on his ear. He tried to ignore the shiver he felt from the merman.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Do you think you can hoist yourself onto the platform?” Dan asked, hoping to alleviate the need for somebody to get into the tank.

“Yeah, I did it once,” Arin offered, as he grabbed the edge of the platform and hoisted himself up. “My first night here. Before we got to officially met. I wanted to go home.”

The way Arin said the last sentence, and heartache in his tone drove a stake into Dan’s heart again. Dan hated this, as much as Brian hated this, as much as he knew Suzy hated this. But they had to get through the necessities to get him home again. Dan kneeled to remain at eye level with the merman as he reminded him of the goal everybody in the lab shared.

“Arin,” Dan put a hand on the cold skin of the merman “I promise we will do everything humanely possible for you. Our goal is your goal.”

A smile was shared before Barry came over to help Dan carry the merman down the platform to a wheelchair. He wasn’t as heavy as Dan thought he would be, built solidly, he was much broader across than Dan in the shoulders. Though he wasn’t as heavy as Dan had imagined he was still just over the edge of too heavy for Dan to carry on his own. Barry and Dan worked together, one of each side of the merman arms under his fin and behind his back as they stumbled down the stairs. They placed the merman in the wheelchair as gently as possible.

“That wasn’t too bad,” Arin sighed, voice small as he took in his surroundings.

“A- are mermen allergic to lead at all? Would you have any issue with me putting a lead vest on you?” Barry asked, as he began moving around his machine. Flicking it on as another mechanical whir filled the room.

Arin only shook his head, but Dan noticed how the merman’s shoulders and back curled forward as he hunched down in the wheelchair, almost as if he was trying to disappear.

“The vest is a safety precaution, Arin,” Dan says, voice soft and subtle, he’s embracing the voice of the tech who guided him through his first x-ray. “It will be put over your front, it’s kind of heavy, but it will only be on for a second. It’s to block some of the harsh rays from the radiation.”

Still wordless the merman nodded, letting Barry drape the lead vest over him. He kept still, chest barely rising with his breath. In a gesture of comfort Dan laid his hand on Arin’s shoulder, giving a small squeeze. Before he could remove his hand, the merman grabbed it and intertwined their fingers. Dan ignored the temporary spike in his heart rate, pawning it off on the fact that scientific discoveries like this would make anybody’s heart race.  

“Okay Arin,” Barry started, wheeling the machine over to the waiting scientist and merman, “I’m gonna leave you sitting in this chair while I get a few scans of your chest. It’s going to require that I move the vest around a bit, and maybe you too. Some of the positions will be pretty uncomfortable but I won’t make you sit anywhere too long. After that, we are gonna need to get an MRI from you. The MRI is gonna be a little different, but I’ll talk you though that when we get there. Okay?”

Arin nodded again, voice offering up a weak “yes, that’s alright”. As Dan grabbed a lead vest from Barry, cautiously draping the covering over himself without detaching his hand from the merman’s.

Holding Arin’s hand was strange, Dan thought that the skin would be scaly and cold, rough against his palms. But instead it wasn’t. Arin’s hands were lightly webbed, the pink tinged webbing coming up to the first knuckle on his four main digits, but there was no webbing between his thumb and pointer finger. The skin was cool, slightly chilly to the touch. Almost like Arin had been out in the cold a minute too long. What surprised Dan most of all, more than the temperature or the cool caress of Arin’s webbed fingers between his, was how soft the merman’s hands were. He wasn’t scaled or rough.

A squeeze brought Dan back to the situation happening in front of him. He had zoned through the x-rays, Barry was already putting the x-ray machine to side.

“I had a few partners bring the portable MRI machine because it’s huge, and I couldn’t bring them both. It’s right outside the doors I think,” the man nodded to Dan “can I get your help pulling it in?”

Dan and Arin, reluctantly, released their grips on each other.

When they were just outside of earshot Barry looked to Dan.

“H- wh- I-. How did you  _find_  him?”

“He saved my life.” Dan said with a shrug. “I was in a submarine when the pressure integrity gave. I was knocked unconscious and woke on the beach. Dean Terry had Arin in a net and was coercing us into studying him.”

“It’s,” a good pause occurred as Barry thought about his words carefully picking the ones that wouldn’t seem cruel, “it’s amazing. It’s terrible that he’s here, but it’s amazing.”

“Yeah,” Dan agreed. “I feel horrible. I keep thinking about what would have happened if he had just let me drown. But I’m also thankful he didn’t, I’m glad we have the opportunity to learn about him and his world.”

* * *

 

 The machine for the MRI was huge. Even in its most portable form it weighed several hundred pounds and took nearly as much space as the tank in the ever declining available room of the lab. Dan could tell that Arin was instantly terrified of this contraption.

“This one is a little different than the other one, Arin,” Dan whispered softly, he crouched down so he was eye-level with Arin. “This one is gonna take you inside of it. You’re gonna be inside for a while because we want to see your whole body. It’s a little bit of a tight squeeze inside, and it’s a little loud.”

“I don’t like this,” Arin muttered, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Dan understood the fear, to go from having a huge ocean, to a tank in a lab, to being squeezed into what looked like a tube, Dan felt fear just from imaging how Arin felt.

“I’ve got you, I’ll stay with you.” Dan offered, smile large on his face. “I don’t like MRI’s either. They’re annoying, loud and scary, but I promise we will get you in and out of this in a heartbeat.”

Arin still looked unsure.

“Here.” Dan held out a bracelet in his hand.  A plastic and cloth bracelet with little dinosaurs danced across the bracelet one of his nephews had made it for him. “It’s my lucky charm. Somebody very important to me made it. You can have it, you need it more than me right now.”

“Th- thank you.” Arin said, as Dan helped him fasten the bracelet around his wrist.

“I know the machine is huge and scary and really, really fucking annoying. But you can make it through these few quick moments, and we will be right here, barely ten feet away.”

“Yeah, I can.” Arin paused, offering Dan what might be the first real smile since he had gotten to the lab. “Thank you, Dan.”

 

 


	4. Fast Food Parking Lots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tests continue, our team is completed by Ross and they get to meet Dean Terry, a guy who is kinda bad but they aren't yet sure of why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing, you got something? Nah? We all got nothing.   
> Please enjoy, comments/kudos/shares are always appreciated.   
> As always, if you wanna talk merfolk, find me on Tumblr @feetheimpossiblegirl.

The MRI went better than Dan had hoped for. It was tough putting Arin in there. Watching the fear on the merman’s face curled Dan’s stomach into a tight knot of nerves and anxiety. He was concerned, and he knew it, though he wasn’t sure why he was so concerned.

After the initial noise and claustrophobia wore off Arin handled the MRI well, he fiddled with the bracelet Dan had given him as he sat quietly. Tension rolled off the merman as he attempted to stay completely still. Dan and Suzy shared a worried glance as the merman showed some increased respirations and a faster heartrate.

“You’re doing well Arin. We’re right here, okay?” Dan used the small microphone Barry had provided to talk to the merman. “Alright Arin, you’re in the machine now, as the scans start you might be able to notice it will get louder, but only for a little bit. Remember, if it’s too much you can put your hand up by your head, we can see you.” Dan tried to keep his voice calm as he felt his heart accelerate as well. He felt deeply for Arin, he hated MRI’s, and though he usually handled new situations well Dan wasn’t sure he could be dragged away from his friends and family into the ocean deep just for them to perform experiments on him. His hands shook as he thought, again, how uncomfortable the poor merman was.

Thankfully the few minutes they needed Arin in the MRI passed quickly, and without issue. It turned out to be a much easier task getting Arin off the MRI table and back into the wheelchair than it had been getting him out of the chair. Once out of the machine Arin’s vital signs returned to his baseline. Dan and Suzy decided he could definitely have a tour of the office.

Barry left the lab, returning to Curie Hall where the radiology technician classes and labs were located, to develop the images. Telling the two marine biology students he would return soon. With a smile and a dorky salute the man was off.

Dan wanted to give Arin the tour. He presented it under the guise of giving Suzy a moment to sit down and go through their emails before creating more lists and duties they needed to conquer. With a smirk and a roll of her eyes Suzy let Dan give the tour while she handled the brunt of their organizational work. Dan found himself thankful as ever for Suzy. He came so far on his own, getting into his dream school, which had and finding a career he truly loved. But Suzy was a powerhouse, she made everything easier and kept Dan sane when he was getting bad again. Without Suzy, this process would be so much harder, and Dan wasn’t sure he would make it nearly as well as he had so far.

“Are you and Suzy mates?”

“Wh- uh, wait.” Dan hadn’t realized he was staring at Suzy until Arin’s voice cut through his inner monologue. A chuckle ran though his body as he finally processed and understood what Arin was saying. “ _Oh_.”

“You look at her affectionately,” Arin said, confusion lacing his voice as he looked to Dan.

"Oh.  _Oh_.” Dan said, still trying to tamper down the laughter bubbling in his chest. “No. Suzy and I are close. We are best friends. But we aren’t, uh, what was it you said? Mates. We aren’t mates.”

“Why not?” Arin asked, throwing Dan for another loop. “You enjoy her company, you have said you’re close. She is very attractive and you are both interested in the same things. Also, you’re very compatible.”

“Compatible?” Dan felt like he was still lost somewhere in Arin’s stream of consciousness.

“Physically,” Arin voice didn’t hide any malice or sarcasm, his questions and opinions were simple curiosity. “You would have strong offspring. So why are you not mates?”

This time Dan needed a moment to consider his answer, Arin’s comment about their being physically compatible may or may not have choked Dan up. Every possible answer lead to more questions that would go deeper and deeper, possible more than Dan’s comfort zone allowed.

“Because Suzy and I are friends. And we love each other, but we aren’t  _in_  love.”

“What does love have to do with strong genes?” Arin questioned, he and Dan had parked and were now sitting by the man’s desk. Arin fiddled with the cup of water in his hands as he smiled at Dan.

“For humans, for us, it means almost everything. Some people consider us to be top of the line animals, regarding intelligence, social norms, and strength. But really, we are just very social mammals who crave affection on that level. We want to come home to the same person and some of us want to start families together. For humans, it’s less about continuing our gene pool and more about that connection, we want to spend the rest of our lives in love with our best friend.” Dan explained, hoping he was doing justice to the human experience.

“Oh. So, you’re friends?” Arin repeated, eyes on Dan as the curly headed man nodded. “But you’re not in love?” Dan nodded again, curls bouncing softly against his ears. “Why not?”

Again, Dan was shocked. Unsure of how to answer he opened and closed his mouth a few times, grasping for the words and once again struggling to explain the human experience, when he barely understood himself, in a way that wouldn't take hours or possibly days. “Suzy and I aren’t in love because we don’t connect that way. We are very close and I love her a lot. But think of it like how you would think of a sister.” A moment passed, silence on both ends as Suzy’s keyboard clacked in the background.

“Okay… What’s this?”

* * *

 

Arin had shifted his attention and spent the next ten or so minutes pointing at item after item, having Dan explain what it’s use was, why it was in the lab, and how it worked. It didn’t take long for the two to work their way over to Brian. At this point Arin had been out of his tank for nearly forty-five minutes.

“Who’s he?” Arin asked quietly, pointing to Brian’s office. The man was inside his office, a moderately sized room with a door and some sound-proofing. He was on the phone, his facial expressions and movements seemed passionate about whatever he was discussing, his posture was relaxed enough that Dan didn’t think his professor, and friend, would be upset for the remainder of the day. They watched a moment longer as Brian’s phone conversation continued and he began checking emails as well.   
“Do you want to try and say hi?” Dan asks, still aiming to make Arin as happy as possible.

“He looks busy. Is he busy?” Arin swished his tail as he spoke, and Dan noticed how dry his towels were getting, it was probably a good time to get back in the tank.

“He looks a little busy, right now. How about we get you back in your tank, it’s been nearly an hour and we aren’t sure how long you can be out of water, then we will get out again tomorrow and see what Mr. Wecht is up to?”

A small nod was all Dan needed before wheeling Arin back toward the large tank the lab now seemed to be focused around. Sometime during the tour of the lab Barry had slipped back in. Dan found himself thankful for this fact, as getting Arin back into the tank would be easier.

“Thank you for showing me around, Dan.” Arin said, floating near the platform of the tank. “I like knowing more about where I am and who I’m with. But now I’m tired.” Arin smiles before sinking under the water out of Dan’s sight.

* * *

 

**Recipient: cmmndrStrix-witch@mythos.com**  
**From: fishboiDanny@waterworx.com**  
**Subject: Re: Re: Tower of Babel  
** **Date: 5 May 2017. 1545**

**Strix,**

**Since we are on the topic of magic, what do you believe is the probability of magical creatures (merpeople, witches, warlocks, vampires, elves) could be? If you believe in them how long do you think they have been here? Would you say that they have an entire “Wizarding World of Harry Potter” vibe? I’m curious how something like this would (could) go under our noses?**

**Please reply at your earliest convince, if you find that my emails bother you pleae let me know and I will seek out other sources.**

**Thank you,**

**Danny.**

**Recipient: fishboiDanny@waterworx.com**   
**From: cmmndrStrix-witch@mythos.com**   
**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Tower of Babel**   
**Date: 5 May. 1600**

**Danny,**

**I am certain there are mythical creatures around. I’m not sure if it goes as far as vampires and werewolves, but witches, mermaids, sirens, they’re real. Currently there is no research of any kind to back up elves, dwarfs, or magical animals.**

**They live regularly among us! Well, to the best of their abilities. Witches can pass as humans, sirens can conceal their wings during times of need (otherwise they live carefully) and the evidence shows that merpeople maintain their underwater kingdoms, rarely coming to close to shore. So sorry, no Harry Potter secret ruses occurring here.**

**I’m glad you’re asking questions Danny, it’s nice to have somebody ask about my research and theories without mocking me. Ask any questions you may have.**

**Thank you,**

**Strix.**

* * *

 

Ross was a shit. Dan knew from the moment the man walked in, kind of lanky but not taller than Dan. As a senior Dan knew three fundamental truths; nobody in university wore a grin like that, nobody looked like they slept the sleep of a content child every night, and  _nobody_ acted like a message from Dean Terry was no big deal. Something was off about Ross, and Dan was sure it was his happy go lucky attitude mixed with his almost lackadaisical approach to school and his education.

“Hi, I’m Ross,” He introduced himself, the slight lilt of an accent remained on his voice. Masked by an almost completely Californian intonation to everything he said. Dan couldn’t place the accent in the moment, but made a mental note to ask the man about it later.

Ross placed his tan canvas bag on a chair as he took a moment to introduce himself to the three students in front of him.

“So, Ross,” Suzy began, she was already working her long black hair back to fix it into a bun. Her signature look for getting down to work, not giving Ross a true moment to take in his surroundings. “What all do you know of what we have going on here?”

“Uh, not much actually.” Ross pulled off his jacket to reveal a t-shirt for TWRP, Lord Phobos shredding his guitar as the rest of the band shot lasers at a dinosaur, a band Dan enjoyed listening to in his free time. Maybe he isn’t such a shithead after all, Dan thought to himself as he added the information as a topic he could possibly discuss with Ross later.

“Dean Terry sent an email over to Dean Francis, the dean of the art school, you know her, right? Maybe not. Looks like you all are STEM majors. Anyway, sent her an email asking for a student who was good with animation. I’m second in my animation classes and the most eager to volunteer.” While he was speaking the man strolled to Dan’s desk, sat in his chair and kicked his feet up. Like this, Ross almost resembled a frat boy on the weekend (he only needed a beer in one hand and a game day jersey on), not a student amidst a scientific oddity. “Did they make any of you sign nondisclosure agreements? They made me sign one before I could even agree to take the super-secret mission I  _still_  know nothing off.” His voice was slightly disgruntled as he said this, and a look of pure annoyance shot across his face as he took in the others shaking their heads in response.

“Seriously?!  _Only_  me?” Ross's attempt at mock offense was only slightly believable, he was clearly bothered that he had to jump through hoops but nobody else had to. 

“Maybe I can let you know why? There are certain things binding Dan and I to silence, I’m not sure about Barry- “

“I’m a pretty private person, and as a future medical professional I have learned not to take work home with me,” Barry calmly interjects, leaning against Suzy’s desk.

“Well, that’s Barry I guess. After we update you on the situation there will only be a handful of people who actually know what’s happening. Dean Terry, Brian Wecht, the physics professor who is technically the lead on our research, and us.”

Ross simply nods, listening to Suzy’s words with more focus than Dan would have given him credit for only seconds ago.

“Okay. So, what exactly are we dealing with? This is a lot of secrecy. Dean Francis didn’t even know what was going on when she sent me this way.”

“It might be better if you let us show you?” Dan interjected, ready to let Arin have his moment in the spotlight, he hated talking around the man.

Just one moment of silence passed before the group headed over to the tank, a strange air of anxiety and eagerness surrounding them as they walked the short set of stairs to the top. Dan tried to ignore the look of haughty confusion on Ross’s face, instead thinking about Arin and how he might adjust to another person in such a short amount of time. Dan knew he was going to have a rough enough time, and he hadn’t been yanked out of his home and away from his friends and family. He started preparing a list of things he could to do to make Arin feel more at home, noting he would have to discuss it with Suzy later.

"So, what am I looking for?” Ross’s voice is laced with a nonvenomous sarcasm, almost like he thinks this is just a joke.

“Arin, we have somebody else for you to meet.” Suzy held up a finger to Ross as she crouched on the platform, speaking loudly at the large tank before her. “I know you told Dan you were tired, but this is important. Can you spare a moment for us?”

A moment passed, then another as the group waited. Dan felt Ross’s impatience growing as he exchanged looks with Suzy and Barry.

“Hi,” and suddenly, Arin was there. Floating gently as the top of the tank, a shy smile on his face as he looked at those surrounding him. “I’m Arin.”

Dan observed Ross as the other man took in the sight in front of him. Eyes roving across Arin’s face. Taking in the gentle curves of Arin’s gills located just below his pointed ears, the pink scales that danced across his face, accenting his cheekbones, the teeth in his mouth that were also built for tearing and chewing but more so for tearing with the addition of an extra set of canines. Ross continued to take Arin in, the pink scales that graced the merman’s collarbones and left the impression of a blush drawing his eyes in.

 "Oh my god.” A hush falls over the room, and for a moment Dan thinks he will have to convince Ross that Arin is real. “I fucking  _knew_  it, I  _knew_  merpeople were real!” Ross exclaimed pumping his fist in the air as he fell to his knees on the platform. Hands clasped in front of his face in the motion of a prayer. “Thank you to whoever is upstairs because this totally makes up for every time I was bullied by Trevor Mason in fifth grade. Never trust somebody with two first names,” Ross quickly exhaled his words in a breathy laugh. After his prayer, though Dan was hesitant to call it a prayer, ended Ross’s eyes popped back open and his attention zeroed in on Arin.

“Hi Arin! I’m Ross. I’m an art student here. I think the big bosses want me to draw and animate some things about you, and I would be so excited to. If that’s okay?”

Dan was surprised when Arin’s gaze moved from Ross to him. Confusion in his eyes as he seemed to ask Dan  _is this okay_? A few moments passed as Dan looked into the soft brown eyes of the merman. Arin didn’t move, he didn’t take his eyes off him, until Dan nodded his head.

“Yes. I think that would be okay.” Arin smiled at Ross who grinned back.

“This is so fucking cool.”

“I see you’ve met it then,” Dean Terry’s voice was cold, a somber reminder for Dan and Suzy of why they were here. "Or is your reaction to the debriefing?" 

“Dean Terry. We weren’t expecting to see you today,” Brian’s voice is strong, like it always is when he speaks with the dean. “If we had been we would have some real results ready to report for you. Speed things along.”

Brian emerges from his office, short but intimidating as he approaches the Dean. Navy blue shirt a deep contrast to the white coffee mug Brian is drinking from. "Have a Great Day" scrawled across the front in happy-go-lucky font. Not bothering to shake Terry's hand Brian takes a long drink from his coffee cup, clearly leaving the middle finger design on the bottom in Terry's line of sight. Dan is always thankful that Brian tries his hardest to deal with the dean, not leaving it to the students themselves. In defiant moments like these he is downright proud to know Bri, thankful the professor doesn't leave them to deal with the dean alone. Something is so very off about the man. Suzy and Danny had felt it before they caught Arin. The cold indifference that always came with the tight voice and harsh words. Even now, in the lab on a Friday afternoon the dean didn’t smile. He looked out of place in his pressed black suit. Whatever it was that was initially setting everybody off was amplified in the small room, maybe it’s the cold smirk he wore as the team gathered around. Something made the team very weary of him, a sudden defensiveness surrounds the room.

“No need Wecht. I don’t expect them to magically get results this quickly, it’s only been two days. I came to make sure the auxiliary students I asked for were here.” In a clear effort to ignore the huge 'fuck you' Brian had just thrown his way Terry turns his disconcerting gaze to Ross and Barry. He spent a long moment assessing them his eyes a cold, almost black-brown as he looked them both up and down.

Barry moved first, Dan wasn’t sure if that was brave or stupid. But he enjoyed the quick look of surprise that graced Terry’s face as Barry moved forward with his hand out, even if it was only there for a moment.

“Barry Kramer, sir. I’m the radiology technician you ordered. At the Rad-School we thought I was your student of best fit because I have a double major and a minor. Majoring in biology and radiology, minoring in environmental sciences. “

“That’s, an eccentric mix. You must be a busy young man.” The Dean’s eyebrow had arched high when Barry listed his academic qualifications for the job.

“I want to be a radiologist sir. Biology plays into that well, as I might end up attending med school, and environmental sciences was something I threw in since it only required three extra classes on top of my biology major. Play the system to your advantages sir.” Barry smiled, knowing that is list sounded impressive, but wasn’t as stressful as one would think. He really had molded the system to fit him like a glove, if you knew how to play your cards you never got screwed.

“Hello, I’m Ross. Transfer student from Australia. Majoring in Art with a minor in film, television and media.”

_So that’s where the accent is from_. Dan thought to himself as the introductions continued.

“Ah, Ross. I’ve heard about you.” The dean smiled, a cold grimace that stretched his lips, as he appraised the team in front of him. “All good things, you’re doing well in your studies, yes?”

Ross only nodded, rubbing the hand he had offered to the dean on his jeans as he stepped away from the man. Dean Terry seemed to busy staring at the tank to notice, his attention shifted as he searched for Arin.

 "Where is it then?”

For some reason Dan didn’t want Terry to see Arin right now. He couldn’t explain why but he just had a gut feeling that Dean Terry shouldn’t be around Arin at all, that it would only lead to bad events.

“We just finished the x-rays and MRI’s Suzy and I needed, he was out of the tank for nearly an hour. I think he was tired. We had just tried calling him up for Ross when you walked in.” Dan wasn’t sure why he lied, he knew something was off about the dean, but that was no reason to lie, no reason to think he could, would… harm Arin. But he lied, and now he waited anxiously to see if somebody was going to point out his lie. Dean Terry looked around the room, waiting for somebody to prove or disprove Dan’s statement.

“Yeah, it’s weird because he came up for me just fine, I think Dan is right,” Barry backed him up. A sigh of relief went through Dan’s body. “He was looking pretty pooped when we got him back in the tank. Maybe he’ll come up later.”

“We were just finishing debriefing Ross on everything we have gotten and learned so far before trying to talk to hi-uh, it again.” Suzy added.

“Alright. I want emails, consistently. Three times a week, every day if things are happening that often. I’m sure you’ve pieced together why I called you all here but I’m going to go over it just in case, because I want you to follow my instructions exactly. Barry, I called the Rad-School because Suzy and Dan needed the x-rays and MRI’s, now that they’re done with those I’m keeping you on just in case they need more. I also like your background in geology and biology, help them try to understand it. Ross, I want animations, I want drawings and as much detail you can give into how it would move. You’re going to need help, of course, which is what Dan and Suzy are for. They’re the marine biology students, break it down and work together. In the end I want to know how it moves, how it sleeps, where it sleeps, where it lives, what it eats, does it mate? How does it mate? Can it speak? Brian, like I said two or three emails a week, daily if things are happening that quickly. As students, you all will need to continue your studies, but I will give internship credit and pay for this. 5 credits towards your degree and pay is still to be determined but starts yesterday. Are we clear?”

A collective hush fell across the room. Dan and Suzy were already getting research credit for this, as well as some pay but Barry and Ross being included is a good deal for them. The university pays well, and to have credits included for working isn’t bad either. The dean hadn’t left room for negotiation. The team only nodded as Dean Terry’s phone began going off.

“Thank you.” The dean answered the call as he turned and strode out of the room.

“Maybe it’s just me, but I don’t like that guy.” Arin’s voice seemed to pull the team from their daze. “He’s full of bad energy. You know, nothing in the sea really has bad energy. Sometimes the occasional rogue shark will have tons of bad energy, but for the most part everything lives in harmony. But that guy? That guy just _feels_ wrong.” Dan was shocked that Arin had said what he was surely thinking. Judging by the nods and silence, Arin and Dan weren’t alone. The entire group of people knew something was off about the dean.

“You aren’t wrong.” Brian stated. Muttering more to himself as he pulled out his phone. “I think you should avoid contact with the dean as much as possible for as long as possible. Pretend you can’t communicate when he’s around, we will make up lies for you to stay underwater as much as possible. Dan, Suzy – come up with some kind of keyword for when he absolutely has to come to the top of the tank to see the dean. I want him to somehow know he is being called but the dean is here- “

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced,” Arin said, voice still soft but curious as he looked to Brian. “Dan said you’re an important person, and a great guy.” Arin was treading the surface of the tank, arms crossed over the lid as he looked at the man.

“We haven’t, you’re right,” Brian said, walking cautiously over to the tank. “I haven’t been brave enough to talk to you. I’m sorry.”

“What do you mean?” Arin asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

“This is my fault. You, being stuck in this tank. I haven’t been brave enough to apologize to you yet. I’m sorry, Arin. We will get you out of here. I promise.” Brian’s voice is filled with sincerity and Dan is sure he isn’t the only one to hear the hint of tears in his voice.

“I know. Dan told me,” Arin looks to Dan, his expression full of trust. “Dan said you all were going to work hard to get me back home. I trust him. Anybody Dan trusts, I trust.” Arin smiled at Brian.

"Well, it’s nice to meet you Arin.” Brian’s voice was tight everybody could sense the merman’s captivity was a point of strain for Brian. It made him ache with sadness knowing Arin was stuck here and they didn’t really know when he would finally go home.

“It’s nice to meet you too Brian.” Arin smiled again, this smile large and covering most of his face, before he submerged himself in the water again.

"He's right you know," Ross added, still looking at the empty tank though he was speaking to the others, "that dean is a fucking asshole."

* * *

 

“You have to go home eventually.” Suzy whispered in Dan’s ear. He jumped, when had she gotten so close? What time was it? Why did Dan’s eyes hurt? “I don’t think I’ve seen you blink in the last hour and a half.”  _Oh_. Well that explained one of his questions.

“You haven’t been talking to me, have you Scuze? I’m so, so sorry,” Dan muttered, rubbing his temples in an attempt to abate the distressing throbbing feeling behind his eyes. “I’m just, trying to write up these hypotheses for the dean. I want them to be descriptive, so he doesn’t catch on or ask too many questions. But at the same time general so he doesn’t know too much about Arin.”

“Yeah, I meant to ask you about that. Why did you lie?” Suzy looked at Dan curiously.

“You- I, I mean-” Dan paused, words eluding him in the moment. “I just don’t know Suze, in that moment the only thing I was sure of was that I didn’t want the dean to even see Arin, let alone know he could speak.”

“Hmm,” Suzy looked thoughtful, returning to her desk. “I think you’re right. I had the same gut feeling, about making sure the dean didn’t know that Arin could speak. I think we ought to stick with this feeling Dan. As scientists, sometimes we just have to go with our gut.” Suzy straightened some papers on her desk before grabbing her school bag, purse, and keys.

“Don’t forget to eat something tonight, and go home soon. It’s already 6:30.” Suzy leaned in, kissing Dan on the cheek before heading out the door.

After Suzy’s exit only Dan was left in the building. He was used to being the last one out. Brian had Rachel and Audrey waiting at home for him. Suzy made a show of leaving before Dan but everybody knew she worked from home as well. Ross and Barry had both left shortly after the dean stopped by, still needing to discuss this change in direction with their previous research professors. They would both be giving this all of their attention now, which meant that their other research and internships went on hold. Unfortunately, Ross still hadn’t gotten to really meet Arin, but Dan was sure that would happen soon.

“You say you aren’t mates. But that looked like a display of affection?” Dan was startled for the second time as Arin’s voice pierced through the silence of the lab.

“Fuck! I mean-shit, I mean… dammit,” Dan looked at the mug in front of him. Moments ago, the mug had been filled with the chilled remnants of hot chamomile, but it was now empty and the chamomile was fragrantly soaking into the assessment he had been writing. It was too much to ask that he could be surprised twice and avoid spilling his tea both times, fate just didn’t favor him that much.

“I’m sorry,” Arin’s voice, laced with sorrow, cut Dan to the bone.

“No. No, don’t be sorry Arin. It’s my fault. Brian and Suzy are always telling me to use spill proof mugs, I’m just stubborn. What was your question again?” Dan walked across the lab, he needed towels to clean his desk and try to save his paperwork for the evening.

“You and Suzy. I don’t understand. What was that? It looked like a show of affection?”

“Affec- oh, the kiss?”

“A kiss?”

“Shit,” Dan ran his hands through his hair, contemplating the best way to describe these weird human behaviors to Arin. To accurately answer these questions Dan might have to reach out to a psychologist, a sociologist, an anthropologist. In fact, he was just going to recruit as many scientists as he possibly could because describing humans was way out of his paygrade.

“I don’t understand. You are both very compatible and spend a lot of time together. Do you not worry that your time is running short?”

“Is that how things work for mermaids?” Dan was genuinely interested. “Do you form relationships and chose mates by convenience?”

“For most of us, yes. Who seems strongest and is most likely to produce the most viable offspring. But there are other elements. Remember how my father is like a king? My mate will be arranged. To keep the blood ‘good’ between the waters. We don’t have war, but the union of mates in this way is good faith. It keeps us merfolk in contact.”

“Okay, so your marriage will be arranged? What if you don’t like that person?” Dan was curious, this sounded slightly like the arranged marriages of humans.

“They will ensure we are compatible. Like you and Suzy.”

“Suzy and I are compatible, yes, but we aren’t in love.” Dan’s head began aching, probably the effects of considering tea a meal for the second day in a row. When had he last eaten real food?

"You’ve said that before, but I still don’t understand the role of the word ‘love’ in your relationships.”

“It’s like… When you see somebody and all you want to do is be close to them. Have you felt that before?”

“I don’t think so,” Arin sounded deflated, tired and all too aware of his alien status in a completely different world.

“You haven’t ever seen anybody who makes your heart beat a little faster? Your throat get kinda dry?”

“I live in the ocean; how would my throat be dry?” Arin’s voice was perplexed, his facial expression matched.

Dan laughed, understanding that just because Arin was able to speak English doesn’t mean he would completely understand the nuances of the language, English was hard even for native speakers.

“It’s a way of saying that you’re nervous. For humans, it’s rare for us to be… uh, mates with somebody that doesn’t make us feel better er- uh, happy that is. We usually call them our boyfriends or girlfriends. Sometimes we hold a large event where we bring together friends and families to celebrate a relationship and promise to only spend the rest of our lives with those people. A wedding. That doesn’t always happen.”

“Suzy is a female, is she not?”

“We- uh, yes. Suzy is a female.”

“And she makes you happy?”

"Yes, Suzy is one of my best friends.” Dan’s headache was quickly beginning to grow into a nightmare of a migraine, he might have to call it a night earlier than he thought. Maybe Suzy would mother hen him and bring food, so he didn’t have to go home and could work more.

“Ah, so she isn’t your mate but she’s your girlfriend.” Arin’s voice was happy and Dan could hear his smile. Technically Arin was right, Suzy did hit the descriptors that Dan had listed. Dan was also sure that their friendship would last forever, he couldn’t imagine school, work, or his social life without Suzy beside him, helping him along. So, he consented allowing Arin to piece together what he could from what he knew and had been told.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Dan smiled at Arin. The smile on Arin’s face making Dan feel like they had both won something.

The pain behind Dan’s eyes peaked, letting him know he could no longer procrastinate either asking Suzy to bring food or stopping somewhere on the way home. Not ready to press his luck with the Suzy Berhow Dan chose to go home, it had been a long week anyway.

“You look like you don’t feel good, maybe you should go home?” Arin’s voice was soft almost concerned as he leaned out of the tank, looking like he might honestly fall head first to the ground.

“I think I will go home, will you be okay? Can I do anything to make you more comfortable?”

“No, Dan.” Arin’s voice is soft and soothing. “Just get home safely.”

With a small wave of his hand Arin turned and dove back into the tank, the beautiful pink hues of his tail the last Dan saw of him.

 

 


	5. A Man on the Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun DS Fact:   
> Ursula from The Little Mermaid is a type of species known as cecaelia. There's your fun mythological fact for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for joining me. I'm excited to say after this chapter I have two more queued up!  
> Updates should be slowing down to weekly as I run out of prewritten material, let me know if you have a preferred day for updates to be posted!  
> As always, find me on Tumblr to talk about The Grumps, mermaids (or witches or anything cool tbh), or Tony Stark because I love him. 
> 
> P.S. - My amazing beta readers and myself are just human, any errors made are an honest mistake and I take full responsibility. 
> 
> If you like what I do leave kudos/comments please.

Not long after Dan left the lab, promising to see Arin soon and maybe bring some interesting human foods for him to try, the merman heard quick, quiet footsteps enter the student’s work area. Arin watched, curiosity burning him from the inside out, as the cold, distant man who caught him paced around the large room. He moved from the gray-haired man’s office to Suzy’s desk, where he puttered around before heading to Dan’s desk. Arin couldn’t see what occurred in the office, Brian’s office, but at the desk the man flicked through the papers, murmuring words so soft he could barely make them out even with his enhanced hearing capabilities, before he turned on the computer and quickly typed something. A large red X came across the screen and a shrill beep made Arin’s ears hurt, he had no trouble hearing that. The man swore under his breath. He tried one more time, typing more slowly, elaborately, his fingers hitting the keys harder than Suzy’s. When the same red X and beep greeted the man, he cussed loudly this time, drumming his fingers along the keyboard. 

“Daniel then,” he muttered, voice loud enough for Arin to catch now. Who exactly was this man? Arin couldn’t remember his name, they hadn’t been introduced, but he wanted something. He wanted something he couldn’t get from Suzy or Dan when they were in the lab. 

“You kids are hiding something from me, I can feel it,” the man said, he sat at Dan’s desk and computer now, he tried his luck. The man was greeted with the same red X and beep on Daniels screen. Twice. 

He must have caught sight of Arin, because something in his cold eyes grew colder if possible, he crept over to the tank, the sharp, pronounced click of his dress shoes sharp, the punctuation to a conversation Arin knew he wasn’t able to participate in. 

The man placed his right palm on the glass, aligning it closely with the hand Arin hadn’t recalled putting there. His smirk, dark and almost as cold as his eyes, made a pit of fear brew in the merman’s stomach. 

“You’re going to make me so much money, pretty.” The man grinned, smacking his palm against the glass, laughing as Arin jumped back. Primal fear making his fingers numb and his heart race loud in his ears. Arin did what any sensible animal would.

He turned and swam out of sight of the man’s eyes.

Friday night alone in the lab wasn’t bad. Arin was lonely, but overall okay, he was sure he could handle this, he had handled worse. He was a crown prince after all, and parliamentary meetings were the absolute worst. 

Saturday night alone in the lab Arin went a little crazy. Maybe it was because he hadn’t been alone for this long in his entire life, or maybe it was because he finally understood that this was his future for god knew how long. He didn’t truly understand why he was there or how long he would be there or most of what was happening to him to be honest. 

But he was scared this would become his new future.

By Sunday morning he had done god knows how many laps around the tank and he couldn’t take any more. He wanted to talk, to be heard, to yell and scream and shout. He didn’t want to sit and listen to the filter, supposedly quieter than the last but still so loud to his sensitive ears, the security guards pacing, the buzzing of the fluorescent lights. All of the white noise combined to emphasize the deafening, oppressive silence of loneliness.

Sunday night Arin curled up at the bottom of the tank, along some of the sand and rocks Dan had brought him. The seaweed, kelp, and simulated ocean current did nothing to comfort Arin. 

He sat at the bottom of his tank, his underwater cell, and sobbed.

* * *

 

**Recipient: cmmderStrix-witch@mythos.com**

**From: fishboiDanny@waterworkx.com**

**Subject: Magic**

**Date 8 May 2017 0845**

**Strix,**

**I’m interested to hear how these creatures could use magic? Can humans use magic as well? Does this mean that witches in the traditional sense (i.e. cauldrons, brooms, ‘eye of newt’) are real? Or am I missing a link and maybe profiling?**

**If other creatures can use magic, which creatures do you think would? How would they use the magic?**

**Thank you for  your time, guidance, and advice.**

**Danny.**

* * *

 

When Danny came in for work on Monday something felt off, the lab felt sad, an oppressive weight settling over everything. 

“You feel that too?” Suzy questioned, coffee halfway to her ruby red lips. “It’s strange, isn’t it?” 

“Maybe it’s Arin?” Ross questioned as he strolled into the lab, bag hanging off his shoulder. “I’ve heard that energies can change easily. This energy is much different than what we felt on Friday. Maybe something happened to our favorite freak— “ 

“Don’t call him that,” Suzy and Dan chided together, the irritation at Ross’s word choice evident in their voices. 

Before Ross could retort Barry buzzed into the lab, keycard beeping as he slid it at the door. “I brought coffee!” He exclaimed, carrying a small cardboard tray in one hand and another coffee in the other, how he slid his card Dan wasn’t sure. 

“Oh my god Barry,” Suzy sighed, downing the last of her drink (at least a quarter cup at this point in time), before heading over to the bearded man. “I love you,” Suzy breathed softly, taking a small sip of the coffee Barry had brought for her. The man blushed, stuttering for a moment before Suzy, quick as lightning and smarter than the men in the room combined, turned and gave him her best million-dollar smile. 

“I was talking to my coffee, Bar,” Suzy smiled, patting him softly on the cheek, “but don’t worry, there’s room in my heart for you too. Especially if you keep blushing like that and bringing me coffee.” 

Suzy walked back to her desk, leaving Barry standing just inside the doors, coffees in hand as he opened and closed his mouth several times, looking from Suzy to Dan, to Ross then the coffees in his hand. 

“One of these is for me, yeah?” Brian interjected, grabbing a cup off the cardboard tray in Barry’s hands. “Don’t try to figure it out, kid. You’ll never be able to.” Brian look a long drink of his coffee, sighing as he headed back towards his office. 

“Don’t you all have work to be doing?”

* * *

 

The oppressive air continued to haunt their day. They snuck glances at each other, whispered and worried. 

“I can’t take it anymore!” Ross yelled, darting to the platform and up the stairs before anybody else had time to even consider stopping him. “This feeling is driving me up the fucking wall. I’ve never felt so lonely, unloved and just sad, and it might not be Arin but he probably feels it too.” 

“Arin, what the fuc— “

“Please, stop yelling at me,” Arin’s voice was soft, waterlogged from tearful sobs, his eyes bloodshot and red. “I’m sorry. I just… I’m sorry.” 

If the environment had felt claustrophobic and depressed before Arin spoke with them it worsened after he came to the surface. A glance at Arin’s eyes a dull lifeless brown now physically hurt, hearing the tremble in his voice slammed distress into the hearts of those around him. Even Brian emerged from his office, frown set deep into his face as he walked toward the tank. Dan, Suzy and Barry joined him as they all ascended the steps just barely faster than a snail’s pace. 

“Arin,” Dan’s voice trembled as well, he lowered himself until he was crouching on the platform. “What’s wrong?” 

“All weekend,” Arin sobbed, voice breaking more as he fell apart. “I was alone all weekend. I- I’ve never been alone for that long before. I was scared, I didn’t know if you were coming back.” 

“Oh Arin,” Suzy’s voice broke too. Her tears falling as she covered her mouth with her hand. “I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry, honey.” 

Dan wasn’t sure when everybody else fell to their knees, but they joined him, almost eye level with the merman, the metal grating of the platform tore into their knees. One after another the entire team fell to their knees, brought to tears by the raging emotions that swirled around them in the room. 

“I want to go home,” Arin sobbed, a voice so small in the huge lab. “I want to go home. Please, please just let me go home.” 

“Can you tell us about them?” Brian managed, voice tight with fear, regret, and so much anger. “Tell us about your family, Arin.” 

“Wh—what? Why?” Arin’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “I don’t understand.” 

Ross, surprisingly caught on first, as he saw just where Brian was going with this, and he prodded Arin as well, helping the process along. “I never officially got to meet you Arin. Please, tell me about your family.” 

Then, like a switch, Barry, Suzy and Dan clued in. 

"Arin, I only got to run some tests, I never really got to find out about you, can you please tell me more?” 

Huge brown eyes blinked slowly at the crouched team in confusion. Suzy and Dan had tears still streaking down their faces, Ross looked like he was in pain, Barry looked so upset he could vomit and Brian, Brian looked like he could go nine rounds with Terry. Slowly Arin nodded. 

“Merpeople, are magic…” He began, and the room instantly felt a little lighter.

* * *

 

It took two hours, many questions and a few shrimp they had stored for later, but Arin calmed down and the room felt less oppressive. One by one they trickled away, making honest attempts to catch up on some of the work they had missed. Silently and without even realizing it the group decided that Arin shouldn’t be alone for long. Brian cleared out, he had a late Monday night lecture to give, he called off two earlier in the day, he couldn’t call off another. Barry and Suzy wanted to go over Arin’s anatomy compared to a human anatomy since the x-rays were back, Ross just needed air. 

Which left Dan. He laid down on the platform, wild curls spread out around him like a mane, staring up at the fluorescent lights as Arin slowly circled the perimeter of the tank, hair fanned out around him as he, like Dan, stared at the lights. 

“So, dude, what was that about?” Dan asked the question everybody had wanted to ask before they trailed off for the day. Needing an answer for the depression they had plunged into so quickly after walking into the lab. 

“It’s- complicated,” Arin shrugged, trying to dismiss the topic, he flicked his tail shooting water into the air.

“Isn’t everything?” Dan quipped, bringing a hand over his head to dip his fingers into the water. 

A slow happy moment passed, Dan’s fingers brushed over the skin of Arin’s side and the scales of his tail as he floated by. “You’re right, I used to think things were simple, but, I was wrong. The world is full of complexities, I just have to choose which ones matter in the moment.” 

“Which ones matter now?”

“That’s a good question, Dan. Which ones matter now?” Arin didn’t sound aggressive or upset. He was sad, a literal fish out of his waters. 

“I think it would be cool if, in return for you teaching us about you and your people… the ocean, we should teach you about humans,” Dan thought out loud. He yanked his hand out of the tank to make a gesture towards the world, causing water to fly into a high arc above his head before raining back down on his face. “We can do it on the weekends, how does that sound?” 

          Dan wasn’t sure why he volunteered everybody to do additional work over the weekend. He didn't know why he was so sure they will be up for it when they haven’t made the commitment, he wasn’t sure why they wouldn't just integrate that into the tests and figures and research they would be doing during the day. But the weekend feels important, he knew the team would go for it. 

          “That would be nice, Dan,” Arin whispered, crossing under Dan’s fingers as he made another lap around the tank.

* * *

 

**Recipient: fishboiDanny@waterworx.com**

**From: cmmndrStrix-witch@mythos.com**

**Subject: Re: Magic**

**Date 9 May 2017. 0930**

**Danny,**

**I was glad to hear from you, sorry I couldn’t get back to you sooner, I was caught up in grant meetings. It’s hard fighting for the money for what I need.**

**You have some great questions that I am happy to answer, hopefully I can ask some questions of my own and receive honest answers?**

**Witches and warlocks use magic in the traditional sense. Not so much eye of newt more, concentrated spell casting. They use gems and crystals, wands and occasionally potions to focus energy on what they want to change. If you have read a self-help book that involves “thinking it into existence” then that is similar.**

**Sirens used their magic to sink ships and take the rewards. It’s rumored they would eat men, but that isn’t true. They would let them die or save those they deemed worthy. I have some links to historical texts written by or documenting men, women, and children who were saved by sirens. Sirens have spell casting magic that is only activated with their voices. They would enchant the sailors to sink their ships, or throw their goods overboard.**

**Merfolk, or mermaids as you’re familiar with, have a similar kind of magic. In fact, the legends of them have mixed with legends of the sirens. The sirens you see in movies that sing men to their deaths and sit on rocks sunbathing are half mermaids and half sirens. Mermaids can’t sing, or maybe they can I’ve never met one, but they don’t sing magically. Their powers are empathetic. They can read and influence the opinions of those around them. During times of great distress single mermaids have been known to sink groups of two or three ships. An entire colony of mournful, upset merpeople can sink armadas.**

**As I said earlier there is still debate about the validity of elf, dwarf, shapeshifter and beast populations. Their magical capabilities would be varying. Most of them would be magical beings like mermaids or sirens, they have the innate ability within themselves (whereas witches and warlocks are sensitive to and harness magic).**

**I have a few questions of my own, but the most burning question is: why are you so curious? Nobody has taken my research this seriously and contacted me so thoroughly about it. Why are you interested in magic and merfolk?**

**As always, thank you for your respect.**

**Strix.**

* * *

 

Tuesday was easier. The lab felt lighter, maybe not the same way it had felt to Dan and Suzy two weeks ago as they buzzed with excitement for going out into the field. But, it didn’t feel as dangerous as it had. Barry started his day on the platform with Arin. He brought some cool things for the merman to try, a few games that he could play underwater and some interesting foods he could try. 

When Barry had to go to lectures Suzy went up the platform and spent time with Arin. She showed him music on her computer, she let him play with her hair and braided his in return. Her and Arin’s laughs filled the lab as they kept the loneliness away. 

Suzy had to call it a day around noon, she needed to eat and head to her afternoon classes. With a promise to come back after her classes to say good-bye Suzy darted down the stairs, grabbed her bag and was out. Dan jogged up the platform, carrying some of the items he had brought for their impromptu show and tell. 

“Hey, Arin?” Dan prompted, pulling the merman back to the surface of the tank. “I brought some cool shit for us to mess around with today, d’ya wanna sit on the platform with me for a little bit?” 

Arin nodded, pulling himself out of the water and onto the tank, he sat facing Dan with his tail trailing through the water. Suzy had braided his hair elegantly. A fishtail braid down the middle with a butterfly clasp at the end. Dan tried not to stare at the hairs that had already started falling out of the braid, framing Arin’s face, tried not to reach for the beautiful clasp Suzy had put in the mermans hair. 

He failed. 

Dan gently, almost reverently, pushed the hair back from Arin’s face, running a finger over the design of the butterfly. A quiet moment passed before he cleared his throat and turned to finish setting up the games he had brought for Arin. 

“I know you have some basic understanding of English but not a clear understanding of what everything means,” Dan began, sliding a large rectangular device with a galaxy design out of his bag. “But do you know what a video game is?” Dan asked, pulling out a small square case that contained smaller squares inside of it, as well as a few little sticks. 

“I… don’t think I do,” Arin whispered, fidgeting with a piece of hair behind his ear. 

“That’s fine,” Dan whispered back, settling in next to the merman, “I can teach you.”

“What the fuck! I made that! You saw that! I fuck- no, Link! No, what about Zelda?” Dan choked back laughter as Link tumbled after dying at the hands of the Barinade for a third time. 

“I,” Dan gasped. “So close, you were so close.” Dan gave into the laughter, clapping his hands together as almost fell over. 

“Nooooo,” Arin bellowed, drawing the word out as long as he could in one breath, before falling over onto Dan’s hunched, giggling form, laughing as well. 

A moment passed, quiet and comfortable as the two rode out their fits of giggles. 

“Wanna try again?” Dan asked, sitting up after Arin shifted his weight. 

“Yeah, of course,” Arin sighed contentedly. “Thank you.” He added, almost as a second thought. 

“I’ll do whatever I can to make you feel more comfortable, Arin,” Dan whispered. And he meant it.

* * *

 

**Recipient: cmmderStrix-witch@mythos.com**

**From: fishboiDanny@waterworx.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Magic**

**Date 9 May 2017. 1200**

**Strix,**

**I think I may have found something. I am currently bound by confidentiality but I will update you as I can. I think your research is onto something. It has helped me immensely and I want to return the favor when I can.**

**As soon as I am able I will clue you in to all the details you deserve.**

**Thank you, for your help, your assistance, and your patience.**

**Danny.**

* * *

 

Ross brought pens, pencils and paper for Arin. 

          “I thought you might like to learn some art stuff big guy,” Ross smiled, helping Arin towel dry so he could interact with the items around him. “I love to draw, one day I want to create a video game. I heard Dan showed you one today?” At Arin’s jerky nod Ross laughed. “Didn’t go well?” Arin’s stern shake of his head caused another fit of giggles to erupt from Ross. “Well, when I design my video game I’ll make a special merman mode so you can beat it, sweet thang.” 

          “Thanks Ross, but hopefully I’ll be better by then.” Arin laughed as well. Thankful for the way the team had rallied around him, helping to keep the loneliness away. “Are you gonna just sit there, or do you plan on showing me how to draw?” He teased, only smiling as Ross leaned close, guiding Arin through the basics.

* * *

 

**F Yeah Science Rules!**

**Friday May 12 3:14**

**Rob Boss: What about art? No appreciation for art?**

**Scuze ☠️: Ross, you’re also a computer graphics major**

**Ross: So??**

**Bar-Bear: That counts as a science Ross.**

**Ross: Oh..**

**I bet you’re wondering why I brought you here**

**Friday May 12 3:45**

**You’re no fun**

**I hate you all**

**I just wanted to know what snacks you’re bringing**

**Bar-Bear: I was thinking a veggie tray**

**Scuze☠️: brownies**

**Rob Boss: Hey! That was my idea**

**Rob Boss: I’ll bring popcorn**

**Brian: Audrey likes gummi worms.**

**I’m bringing gummi worms.**

**I’ll bring chocolate!**

**And tea, if you want bubble tea**

**let me know**

* * *

 

Friday had come quickly. Barry and Ross spend as much of their free time as they could in the lab, helping Dan and Suzy with Arin. No matter what they would be interacting with the merman, teaching him something, reading or listening. Sometimes they just sat on the platform and stayed close while he sat at the bottom of the tank. Terry hadn’t come back during the week, a feeling of unease settled over the students, as the third report was sent by Brian at the end of the work day. 

“What do you think his end game is?” Ross asked Friday, as everybody was packing up their items. Dan and Suzy backing up their files and data to flash drives they would keep in safe locations at home. Information safe for Dean Terry’s eyes was left on the computers, any other information was cleaned out and placed on flash drives every evening. 

“I think he is looking out for himself,” Brian mused out loud, locking the door to his office as he wandered over to Dan’s desk, leaning against it. “He obviously has something to gain in this situation. Arin is a unique, once in a lifetime find. If he does this right he can monetize everything about Arin. He can take Ross’s drawings and schematics, have them turned into functional tails for humans, he can take Barry’s findings and have them presented. Even if we do the grunt work and manage to hold on to as much as we can, Dean Terry can keep his greedy little fingers deep in everything.” 

“I think he’s just an ass,” Dan added, a nice punctuation to Brian’s evaluation of the man. 

“I think he wants to hurt me,” Arin added, voice tight with fear and anxiety. “I think he wants to get what he can from you all, then he is going to sell me, or kill me, but I don’t think he plans on letting me go back home.” 

A moment of silence, so intense a pin drop could be heard, passed over the group. 

“Arin,” Dan spoke first, voice cold and hard. “He would quite literally have to kill me first.”

* * *

 

**F Yeah Science ( & Art) Rules**

**Sunday May 14 12:00**

**Don’t forget that we meet today**

**Lab @ 3:30**

**For Arin**

* * *

 

Dan got to the lab almost an hour early, humming as he scanned his keycard, and walked into the lab. He had brought bubble tea for everybody, even some for Arin, and some of his favorite chocolate. He began openly singing as he walked through the doors, buzzing with excitement for the afternoon. 

Somehow a movie had been the agreement for their first weekend in the lab. Dan couldn't remember exactly how the idea had come into play, but blaming Ross for it felt right. So, Dan planned to roll with that and he would continue to blame Ross. Unfortunately, the computers at the desks were too small to gather six people around and comfortably watch a movie, which meant in addition to food everybody would bring a little something else. Barry was bringing a projector from home, Ross was bringing his PlayStation3, Brian, Suzy and Dan had all brought movies. 

“Arin!” Dan ran up the platform, excitement oozing off him. “Are you ready? Everybody will be here soon, are you excited?” 

"Yesssss,” Arin drawled, as he pulled himself out of the tank, accepting Dan’s offer of a towel to dry his hair. “Yesterday was lonely, but having you around today is better than last time you all left for two whole days. I thought I was going to go crazy.” 

Dan smiled, glad Arin seemed to be doing better today, in fact, he would say the merman’s positive mood amplified his own. He had felt instantly better after entering the lab, hopeful and excited not only for the day but for the future in general. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, Arin. Want to wait for Bar to get in the wheelchair or do you think you’re able to get down with your beefsicle arms and my lil twigs?” 

Arin’s laughter filled Dan with more warmth if possible. He felt like he could burst from the heat of a thousand suns. 

“You might need to turn some of that mermaid magic down, dude.” Dan muttered, considering the side effects. “Is there an in-between? I know it’s hard to focus when you’re sad, but can it impact others a little less when you’re happy? Looking at you is like looking directly into the sun right now.” 

“I can actually control it a lot better usually,” Arin replied, voice sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. “It was hard to earlier this week because I was so distraught. When I’m upset it’s harder to control, intense emotions are always hard to control. But, now I can tone it down. I’m sorry, usually at home we just… let it go. Merpeople magic isn’t as strong for each other. It’s actually the best way to communicate, we can’t exactly talk in the ocean.” 

Dan hummed in agreement, pausing for a moment while he and Arin worked their way down the platform. A process that had gotten only slightly easier over the week. 

“How do you communicate then?” Dan grunted, as they descended the final few steps, and he helped Arin plop heavily and without ceremony into the wheelchair that had become his. 

“Sign language. A mixture of multiple dialects, some merfolk in origin. The emotional manipulation that you feel presents more as telepathy when merpeople are using it to communicate with other merpeople.” 

Dan nodded, making a mental note to ask Strix about that in the next email he sent. He needed more information on merfolk magic.  Her emails had alluded to it, but not to the scope he wanteded to understand, and Arin hadn’t discussed the magic proper either. 

“I’m gonna get your towels and blankets, so we can get you settled in.” Arin smiled, nodding his head as Dan turned and started the arduous process of wrapping Arin’s tail in wet towels so he wouldn’t dry out. 

As Dan was finishing up everybody began to pile in. First Brian, Barry and Suzy followed shortly after, leaving Ross to straggle in, sauntering with his bag full of movie goods.

“I brought popcorn, bitches,” Ross announced, smiling as he walked up to the television Barry had just finished setting up on a table in front of the tank. 

“And I got you bubble tea,” Dan interjected, showing Arin the movies everybody had brought. “Not that you deserve it.” He muttered, rolling his eyes as Arin giggled. 

A movie was picked, snacks were doled out (with careful consideration of what Arin could have), and the lights were dimmed.

* * *

 

“Totally inaccurate,” Arin declared, barely letting the credits start. “No mermaid would give up her legs to stay with a human.” 

“Oh?” Suzy questioned, pulling her long hair back into a bun. “Why not?” 

“Because, humans aren’t as strong, your legs are so slow, less powerful. And why would she want to be away from her people? All alone in a totally different place? Not to mention how they represent cecaelia? They’re not all bad, they’ve spent years fighting those stereotypes. You know the first documented healer in my colony was a cecaelia? They’re a kind people.” 

Dan couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. Arin had chosen the movie Brian grabbed, a current favorite of Audrey’s, because he wanted to see how humans saw merfolk. The whole movie Arin had made small noises of discontent, polite enough to wait until the movie was over to set the record straight. 

“Also, a patriarchy?” Arin laughed. “Merfolk colonies are matriarchies.”

“Women rule?” Suzy asked, one eyebrow arched elegantly as she took a long drink of her bubble tea. “I could get on board with that.” 

“Yes, men are too emotional,” Arin deadpanned, face deadly serious. “Too many wars for the first few years under male rule, they want to own everything, control everything.” 

“Sounds like things up here,” Barry remarked, wrapping up cords for the projector and PlayStation. “We should follow suit I think.” 

“I knew there was a reason I like you!” Suzy quipped as she began picking up the trash that had accumulated around the area.

“They also were brave in assuming Triton had that much power. Parliament meetings are insanely long and boring, but a necessity. I have to go as a prince. Ariel and her sisters should have gone as well.”

“I was going to ask about that,” Dan started, slowly removing the towels and blankets wrapped around Arin's tail, in preparation to move him back to the tank. “You’re a prince, so do you have a sister that will take the crown?” 

“No, actually,” Arin sounded saddened, he worried a thread on one of the blankets. “Only my older brother and me. There is ongoing debate among the colony on how to handle the situation. Parliament says we should be allowed to take the throne, as long as we have only female parliamentary officials. Some say a princess from a different sea should be brought in, but that is vehemently opposed by most merfolk, they want one of their own to be the main charge. Some say many years have passed, maybe we are ready for male rulers again” Arin shrugged, a ‘who really knows?’ motion as the others finished cleaning. 

“Was the rest of the movie pretty accurate?” Brian asked, shrugging when everybody looked at him. “What? I have a daughter, she’s two, I gain bonus points by telling her I personally know a mermaid.”

“I’m going to be real honest guys,” Arin started, leaning just slightly forward as he did. “No mermaids look like that. The waists were too small, everything about her was too small. Why was she so small? She would freeze during the winters and have little strength, I fear she needed more of Tritons powerful genes.” 

“I’ll make sure Audrey knows,” Brian laughed. Packing up the leftover snacks he had brought as well as the movie. “I gotta go guys. Dad duty calls. My wife deserves time off.” With a short salute Brian left the lab. 

The only thing left to do was help Arin back into his tank before calling it a night. The process went quicker with Barry’s help, and Ross’s supervision. Within minutes the four students were lined up at the door, wishing Arin a goodnight. 


	6. New York, It Lied to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long y'all, I don't want this to be an abandoned work and I have every intention of finishing it, I just felt a little disheartened about my writing for a bit.   
> Here's a nice filler chapter, it's shorter than the others but sets us up for what will probably be a long 7th chapter.   
> as always, kudos and comments feed the beast, find me on Tumblr (feetheimpossiblegirl) if you want to talk about how Arin's eyes are a beautiful brown and Danny has a nice little cleft in his chin.

**Ninja Bri**

**Sunday June 25, 2017**

**11:00 am**

**Bad news Danny boy**

**No**

**You don’t even want to hear it?**

**Bri, what sane person wants to  
hear bad news? **

**[gif: you got me there]**

**so…**

**Fine Bri, lay it on me.**

**Be the bearer of bad news**

**you love the job**

**I can’t make it today.**

**The fuck you can’t**

**Dan, really.**

**Why?**

**Rachel had an emergency**

**I have a child**

**No matter how smart she is**

**I cannot leave my three-year-old**

**home alone**

**[gif: you can, but should you?]**

**Bring the kid?**

**What?**

**Bring.**

**The.**

**Kid.**

**No**

**Art (and Ross) Are > Science**

**Sunday June 25, 2017**

**11:27 am**

**Raise your hand if you think Bri**

**should bring Audrey to meet our**

**favorite mythical creature**

**Shithead: wait, who is Audry?**

**Bar-Bear: Ross…**

**Scuze** **☠** **: You’re joking Ross..**

**Ninja Bri: don’t encourage Dan.**

**I’m just saying**

**She loves mermaids**

**It’s a great idea**

**Scuze** **☠** **: I think it’s a great idea.**

**Bar-Bear: I don’t see what harm it could do?**

**Shithead: Who the fuck is Audry?**

**Looks like we will be seeing**

**you both in a few hours**

**Ninja Bri: I know you look smug af right now**

**Ninja Bri: I don’t like it.**

**Ninja Bri: I’ll bring her, but I don’t want her to**

**meet Arin. Not yet.**

**Fine, you da boss man**

**11:45 am**

**God dammit Ross**

**stop changing the chat name**

* * *

Sunday afternoons and evenings with Arin had become an unspoken agreement. Friday Dan would send out a text, reminding everybody to bring a movie to watch or game to play during their time with Arin. Suzy would reply with whether or not the team would be ordering out or bringing snacks. If ordering out was the vote she organized the food and made sure it got there. The routine was easy and comfortable, and for six weeks everything went smoothly. Which is why when Brian texted Dan, letting him know he probably couldn’t make it because he had to stay home with Audrey, the man doesn’t let it go. Sunday’s with Arin are important.

Sunday’s with Arin were the only fundamental right the merman had left, it was the only form of normalcy left since he had been ripped from everything he ever knew.

Which is how the team ended up introducing Arin to Audrey and Audrey to Arin.

* * *

 

“Danny,” Audrey yelled, barreling through the doors only a moment after the beep signaled her father’s badge had been scanned. “Danny, Danny, Danny!” The toddler made a beeline for Dan, giggling as he swept her up into his arms, tickling and cooing at her.

“How’s the smartest girl in the world?”

“I’m good!” She yelled, before squirming out of Danny’s arms and running to Suzy.

“Suueyyy! Suey,” Audrey battle cried, charging the woman with open arms. Suzy let out a soft ‘oof’ as the toddler nearly knocked her over.

“Hi babygirl,” she cooed as she lifed Audrey into her arms with a smile. “Whatcha thinking, babe?”

“Daddy is a super buttbaby but I’m happy to see you!” Audrey smiled, throwing her arms around Suzy’s neck in a hug.

“Rachel and Suzy are her favorite. I just make money and make sure she has a house to hold all her toys and books, but I’m fucking chopped liver,” Brian muttered under his breath, annoyed words betrayed by the smile on his face. “I hope bringing her wasn’t a bad idea.”

“it wasn’t. If you don’t want her to meet Arin you can set her up in your office? We can alternate in and out spending time with her?” Dan offered, accepting but not understanding Brian’s want to keep Audrey from knowing what was happening in the lab.

Suzy must have caught Brian’s nod or, in the strange way she did, understood what was being said between the two men because she approached a moment later Audrey in hand. “We got coloring books and my laptop for fun times in the office,” Suzy whispered, making a beeline for his office. “I’ll go first, you guys get settled in,” she shouted over her shoulder.

“What do you want to color first babygirl? I like to color the cats, they’re black cats and full of magic,” Suzy whispered disappearing into the office and closing the door.

"So,” Dan drawled smile on his face, “what d’ya wanna do?”

* * *

 

In the weeks since the team had come together they watched several more movies and had started watching a t.v. show.

Among Arin’s favorites were Lilo and Stitch, and The Breakfast Club. His least favorite was King Kong. Recently they had started watching shows. Suzy drew the longest stick and they ran with her pick of shows. Which is how the team discovered Arin’s love for Sailor Moon.

The merman watched, enthralled as the action occured, asking minimal questions as he and the others made their way through whatever food or snacks were brought for the evening. Since Audrey was in today the team had agreed to bring movies, much to Arin’s disappointment.

“But I need to know what happens Daniel,” Arin whined, voice high pitched as he pulled himself out of the tank. “I might die if I have to wait another week.”

“If you ask nicely I might pull it up for you to finish during the week. Also, if Suzy consents,” Dan laughs, handing Arin a towel to dry the top half of his body off. “We do have to have her permission.”

“How would I ask you nicely?” Arin asked, tone flirtatious as he shot an exaggerated wink Dan’s way. “Want a kiss, Daniel? Want to be my Prince Charming?” The merman moaned dramatically, lips turned slightly up as Dan tried not to collapse into a fit of giggles.

“Oh yes,” he agreed gravely. “I need to kiss you Arin. You have no idea.” Dan struggled to keep his face neutral.

“Well, who am I to deny a prince?” Arin joked, puckering his lips in an exaggerated kiss, loudly smacking at the other man before they both gave into the laughter.

“Either you two are going to kiss and get it over with or we’re gonna watch this movie. Because I’m not watching you flirt anymore. It’s gross,” Ross sighed, bored expression on his face as he made his way to the collection of blankets and pillows on the floor, popcorn bowl in hand.

“I don’t usually agree with… him,” Barry gestured vaguely to Ross, snorting back laughter as the indignant noise he made. “But yeah, I would like to actually eat some of this food Suzy made me grab and watch a movie.”

Wiping away a few tears Dan managed to agree, urging Barry to help him and Arin make their way down the steps of the platform.

“So,” Arin drew the word out, making it sound forever long as he nestled himself onto some of the pillows, careful to avoid the rest of the blankets since they would need to place some wet towels around his tail. “Since I can’t finish the first season of Sailor Moon, what are we going to watch today?”

“Good question,” Dan grunted as he hauled over a set of moistened towels, nothing too wet but just enough to keep Arin from drying out.

“My vote is for Fast and Furious.” Ross tossed a piece of popcorn in the air before catching it in his mouth. “I don’t have friends, I have family,” Ross mimicked, Vin Diesel in a faux deep voice.

“I’ll pay you to never do that again,” Barry laughed, bringing over a collection of food for Arin to try this time around.

“Now I just want to talk like that all the time,” Ross teased, before adding “I blow shit up and keep making movies,” in his faux Vin Diesel voice.

“That’s… unsettling.” Arin added softly. “Can I veto those movies?”

“Yes.” Brian, Dan and Barry agreed, smiling as Ross tried to plead his case.

In the end, Arin decided he wanted to watch another animated movie, so the team settled on KiKi’s Delivery Service.

Maybe it’s creepy that Dan loved to watch Arin. There is something magical about the excitement that washed over Arin as they show and teach him new things. It’s more than the magic that Arin had, it’s not like Dan is looking into the sun or like he suddenly felt excited. When Arin is watching a new movie, or being shown a new art technique by Ross his eyes light up and he bites his lip. Dan loved to watch, the sight alone makes him feel good, like Arin’s captivity isn’t just bad event after bad event. He took the second to last one-on-one session with Audrey.

Brian’s office was comfortable, before Arin he had spent more time in the lab with the students than he did in the moderately sized room. He kept his interactions with the merman to a minimum, generally only on Sundays, and had trouble talking to him. During the week, he would spend most of his time in his office. Furnished with a nice desk, simple chair and a threadbare couch he had brought in after he realized Dan and Suzy would often fall asleep at their desks. During Dan’s chunk of time with Audrey, he went second to last, able to watch Arin take in as much of the movie as possible. Two bookshelves were located behind his desk on either side of the wall, packed full of books. A table was located to the side of the couch, it held Dan’s teapot and a few mugs for the students as well as paper cups for guests. Dan and Audrey sat at the little table today, tea and coffee items pushed aside to make room for the crafts they would be working on.

“What daddy do?” Audrey asked, drawing broad orange, her favorite color at the time, across the paper she was coloring. She ignored the lines, opting instead to make the page her own.

“He’s working,” Dan alluded, carefully coloring the features of the mermaid on the paper in front of him. She, he, was turning out more like Arin than Dan had intended when Audrey handed him the page. Dan was no artist but it was clear in the pink streak going through the man’s hair, the dusting of pink scales Dan had added to his face, and the many shades of pink he had added to his tail.

“Needs owange,” Audrey critiqued, eyeballing Dan’s drawing. She paused a moment before adding. “She’s pretty.”

“He,” Dan gently corrected, taking Audrey’s advice and adding some orange to Arin’s tail, liking the compliment and making a mental note to buy the man something orange.

“But pink!” Audrey yelled, pointing a chubby finger at Dan’s color page.

“Who says boys can’t like pink?” Dan countered, teasing the toddler with a soft poke to her stomach.

Audrey thought for a moment, the lines she was drawing across her color page ceased. “No one,” she sighed the words together as one. “He’s pretty.” She amended. Head perking up as her father entered the room, signaling the end of Dan’s ‘shift’.

“Daddy!” Audrey exclaimed. “Danny said you were woking.” She shot an accusatory glance at Dan before continuing. “He lie.”

“Hu-what, no,” Dan babbled, indignant as he gently folded the coloring page in front of him, he wanted to give it to Arin. “I didn’t lie.”

“Liar.” Audrey wasn’t focused on Dan or her father anymore, she was coloring the snakes of Medusa’s hair.

“Fine,” Dan teased, tone mockingly mean, “I’ll just show myself out.”

“Bye Danny,” Audrey muttered, already showing her dad the coloring page she was working on.

* * *

 

They were almost clear. The movie finished and some bits and pieces explained to Arin, their bellies full and Arin’s preferences added to their chart of “Merman Faves”. They had just started setting the lab back to straight when it happened.

“Audrey! No,” Dan heard Brian yell, never one to truly raise his voice at his daughter, the sound was surprising enough to make Dan’s hair raise.

“Suey! Suey! Look my pictuwa,” Audrey blurted out, beelining for Suzy as she stooped to grab some pillows off the ground.

“Humph,” Suzy grunted as Audrey ran straight into her legs, knocking the woman over on her behind. “Audrey,” She sighed “You have to listen to your dad.”

“I know. But wanted you to see!” She stuck the picture she had been coloring, of Medusa, directly in Suzy’s face, so close Suzy was probably cross-eyed on the other side trying to take it in.

“Oh,” she moved the picture back a few inches, just enough for her eyes to uncross themselves and let her see the piece of art in front of her. “It’s so pretty.”

“Thanks!” The young girl squeaked, picking herself up off the ground before looking around to decide who she was going to show her masterpiece next. She zeroed in on Barry and Dan. They had frozen when Brian yelled, still ascending the stairs, Arin held between the two.

Her eyes grew wide, mouth open in a silent “O” as she took him in.

“Pretty Princess!” Audrey shrieked, dashing for the stairs and making it to the three men in record time. “Oh, so pretty.”

Dan felt Arin tense as Audrey grew closer.

“Dan,” Arin whispered, voice apprehensive as Audrey climbed the stairs, ignoring the words of her father and Suzy as they came after her. “Danny, what the fuck is that?”

“Arin, that’s a kid,” Dan tried not to laugh, knowing that it was both funny and not funny at the same moment.

“Tiny human,” the merman muttered, before releasing his grip on Dan and Barry, shimming down to a sitting position on the stairs.

“Hi,” Audrey gasped, out of breath from her mad dash up the stairs. “You’re pretty.”

“Thank you,” Arin whispered, awestruck at the sight in front of him. Audrey looked at Arin like he was a star in the sky. “You’re very pretty yourself little Princess.”

“’m a princess?” Audrey asked, eyes growing just a fraction wider as she leaned in, “pretty like you?”

“Prettier little one. The most gorgeous Princess I’ve ever seen,” Arin smiled, stage whispering as if they were conspiring.

Audrey ran her fingers along his tail, “not slimy,” she muttered, voice reverent as she traced his scales.

“Audrey, baby, we have to go.” Brian urged, finally cutting into the moment Arin and the toddler were sharing. “Mommy is waiting for us at home.”

“Daddy.” She never removed her eyes from Arin, her had still gently tracing the scales of his tail. “She said I’m a princess too.”

“He’s a Prince baby,” Brian whispered, giving up on keeping work and home separate. Audrey had stood her ground and was reaping the benefits.

“You not a princess?” Audrey asked, eyes darting up quickly to look at Arin.

“No little one, I’m not,” he whispered back. “You’re a little Princess and I was once a little Prince.”

Audrey giggled, holding her arms out to Arin, opening and closing her little fists.

“Up! Up!” Arin, confused, looked around the lab before scooping the child up in his arms and folding her up in his tail.

“You nice! Like daddy,” Audrey yawned, snuggling into Arin.

“Your daddy is a great man, a very good man, I think he is nicer than I am.” Arin smiled, almost whispering into Audrey’s ear as she curled up on his shoulder.

“’m glad he’s my daddy,” Audrey muttered snuggling into Arin’s side.

“Good,” Arin whispered, “he’s a fun guy, very, very smart.”

“Audrey, baby,” Brian whispered, slowly approaching the platform to get his daughter. “We gotta go home now. Mommy is getting worried.”

He was right, it was already 4:30, Rachel would be looking for her family, waiting to start dinner. Audrey and Brian had to be getting on their way soon.

“Audrey, is that your name princess?” Arin asked, smiling as Audrey only sleepily nodded in return. “Well, a good princess listens to her daddy.” Arin states conspiratorially, gravely nodding his head in time with Audrey, before letting her down off his lap.

“Otay, thanks mistew mewmaid.” Audrey called, tumbling half asleep into her father’s arms.

‘Thanks’ Brian mouthed, scooping Audrey up and heading for the door.

“All things considered I think that went really well!” Ross exclaimed, dancing as he took the projector down.

* * *

 

**Recipient: b.wecht@uc.la**

**From: richard.terry@uc.la**

**Subject: Progress**

**Date: 26 June 2017, 0836**

**Brian, I didn’t think I would have to say this but I am disappointed at the progress your team has made. In the last six weeks, it seems as if minimal discoveries have been made. I know you are all better than this, maybe you just need motivation?**

**When you, Dan, and Suzy agreed to take on this assignment I assumed that we had come to a mutual agreement in that you would work as quickly and efficiently as possible. Since this agreement has been broken, or left unachieved by your students I am left with two options. I can motivate your team through ultimatums and time locked assignments, or I can find another team to do the work I need so desperately to be done. You see, I don’t want to have to find another group. You already have your nondisclosure agreements signed as well as baseline knowledge of the creature. This is YOUR project, Brian.**

**Which leaves me with only one option that is in everybody’s best interest. I will have to assign you a schedule to ensure things are getting done in a timely fashion.**

**If things don’t start moving, happening along my timeline then I will take the animal from you and give him to a different group of people, not necessarily people associated with the college. Who knows what they will do?**

**Know that the only reason the only reason the animal is still with you is because I am a man of my word, and I don’t want to have to move him. It’s expensive.**

**Please be rational, think of the scientific innovations to be made and do your job.**

**Regards,**

**Richard Terry**


End file.
